Una nueva aventura pokemon
by NekoYaoi Sensei
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en un paseo escolar normal se convierte en algo de otro mundo, literalmente? Lee la aventura que tendrán estos jóvenes despues de un accidente.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué pasaría si en un paseo escolar normal se convierte en algo de otro mundo, literalmente? Lee la aventura que tendrán estos jóvenes. **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**¡Fanfic!**

**Capitulo 1: Salida escolar / ¿Donde estamos?**

Ya eran las 13:00 y todos estábamos subiendo al bus y quedamos así:

Alejandra-Alonso, Javiera-Verónica, Pepe-Gaspar, Jesús- Carla, Andrea-Camila, Alexis-Galadriel.

Profesora: No se paren, no griten ni peleen, si quieren escuchar música pero con audífonos y también pueden comer.

Estábamos en el bus pasando junto a un barranco que parecía risco, cuando de pronto una luz segadora hace que el conductor se desmaye y pierda el control del vehiculo. Todos empezamos a gritar asustados y sentimos una fuerte movimiento… caímos por aquel barranco…

_Alejandra PDV_ (punto de vista)

Me duele la cabeza y siento el pasto en mi cuerpo… se siente tan bien… ¡EL BUS! Abrí los ojos asustada, pero lo único que vi fueron árboles gigantes.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

¿¡Pero que a sido eso?!

_Alonso PDV_

Me duele todo el cuerpo, en especial la espalda y la cabeza ¿Qué me paso?, me levante de golpe al recordar lo que paso ¿¡y el bus; mis compañeros; mis cosas?!, miro a mi alrededor ¿Dónde estoy; y el bus donde esta? No comprendo nada y pego un grito al cielo y salgo corriendo en la primera dirección que veo pero piso algo y caigo al piso.

-EH! Fíjate -parece molesta… y como no la pise- pero que… ¿¡Alonso?!

Fijo mi vista al que menciono mi nombre pero…

Pi-Pikachu…?

_Mundo humano_

Noticieros: Bus sufre accidente con estudiantes abordo, se han notificado varios heridos, ninguno en estado de gravedad, el conductor no se explica como paso este incidente:

Conductor: Yo… no se lo que ocurrió… solo recuerdo que me aproximaba a una curva cuando una luz me cegó… pero no recuerdo nada más.

Noticieros: Estas fueron las palabras se Miguel Muños, conductor de aquel Bus, lo mas extraño es que hay barios alumnos que han desaparecido y que hemos logrado identificar (muestran fotos)

_Mundo Pokemon_

-Pikachu? –Mira sus manos y pega un grito histérica- ¿¡Po-porque soy peluda y amarilla?!-.

-Etto… cálmate pequeña… -trata de acariciarla pero esta le muerde- ¡ah! ¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Que te pasa a ti ¿Por qué me dices pequeña?! –Dice muy enojada-.

-¿eh? Perdón ¿eres pequeño? Jeje je es que como tu cola es… -es interrumpido por la Pikachu-.

-NO, soy yo, la Alejandra… ¿¡y como que cola?! – miro su espalda y queda atónita.

Ahora era el turno de ella pegar un grito al cielo, el Isaac iba a decir algo pero escucho unos ruidos detrás de ellos.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH¡

_Alonso PDV_

Tomo a la que supuestamente es la Alejandra y salgo corriendo todo lo que dan mis pies, ahora que me doy cuenta traigo ropa diferente, por distraerme me e caído y miro hacia atrás de nuevo y veo que están muy molestos, creo que hemos gritado demasiado, miro a Pikachu.

-perdóname…-.

-¿De que me… ¡oye que haces! –Se quejo ella, pero la ignoré-.

-Pikachu… ¡impactrueno! –Dije lanzándola hacia los Pitgey Coléricos-.

-¡ERES UN…-.

_Alejandra PDV_

ESE BASTARDO, mire que al parecer los Pidgey estaban muy enojados… y no perdonarían… sentí picotazos y fuertes ráfagas de aire ¡joder no se que hacer! Tengo miedo, quiero llorar, tengo, tengo…

-Pika… CHUUUUUU¡ -sentí una corriente por mi cuerpo que solo duro 4 segundos.

Abrí mis ojos y todos los Pidgey estaban inconcientes…

-Eso fue genial Alejandra! –Dijo Alonso…

…Hora de la venganza…

_Normal punto de vista_

Se vio una luz amarilla seguida por un sonido sordo.

-¿¡Que pasa?! –Dice alterado el aparente entrenador.

-Que me pasa, QUE ME PASA, LO QUE ME PASA ES QUE MI MEJOR AMIGO Y APARENTE ENTRENADOR MEA LANZADO SIN NINGUN MIRAMIENTO HACIA UNA VANDADA DE AVES HISTERICAS ¡ESO ME PASA BASTARDO! –Grito a todo pulmón la pequeña dando bocanadas de aire para reponerse.

-pero no se me vino nada a la mente, solo eso –Dijo apenado rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

-¿¡y porque no me protegiste como Ash a Pikachu pedazo de burro?!-.

-estaba bloqueado en ese momento, PERDON-.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio analizando la situación, Alonso se sentó en el pasto para poder pensar (si, se paro cuando Pikachu lanzo el ataque), sintió algo en su bolsillo de su chaqueta nueva que era negra de cuello largo pero la tenia abierta y debajo tenia una polera de color blanco, unos blue jeans algo desgastados y unas zapatillas deportivas plomas.

-¡Alejandra, mira! –Dijo con emoción-.

Ella volteo aun molesta y vio que su "amigo" tenía una pokeball en su mano.

-¡ven! Tu serás mi Pokemon-.

-… tu estas idiota ¿verdad? –Dijo de mala gana- NO-.

-¿pero por que?-.

-¿y aun lo preguntas? No me defendiste, no pienso ser tu Pokemon ¬¬-.

-Pero entonces… ¿viajaras sola? –Dijo preocupado-.

-obviamente no, viajare contigo en estado salvaje hasta que me demuestres que eres u buen entrenador para mi –Dijo decidida-.

Este suspiro resignado ¡de verdad lo sentía!, pero bueno, que más da, al menos iban a viajar juntos.

Ya era de noche, encontraron una cueva unos kilómetros más a ya cerca de un lago.

-oye… -Dijo la pequeña- ¿como… como vamos a volver?

-…-no supo que responder en ese momento ¿Qué harían? Estaba bastante preocupado- no lose –dijo finalmente.

-si no logramos volver ¿de que viviremos?-.

-¡ya deja de decir eso!, no me preocupes más… por favor…-.

Se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Pikachu rompió el silencio.

-ya no me llames Alejandra, en este mundo es raro-.

-¿te llamo Pikachu? –Esta negó con la cabeza- ¿y como te llamo? ¬¬-.

-Aiko –sentencio- llámame Aiko-.

-esta bien… -dijo no muy seguro, pero luego se emociono- tú llámame Takechi-.

-¿Takechi?-.

-Sí, ese nombre me gusta –Dijo poniendo cara de gato-.

Miraron el cielo através de la entrada de la cueva, pensando antes de caer dormidos: "que estará pasando en nuestro mundo"…

_Mundo humano_

Mamá histérica: ¿Cómo NO SABEN DONDE ESTA MI HIJO?

Investigadores: se-señora cálmese, no hay ningún indicio de que hayan salido del bus y las puertas estaban bien trancadas…

Muchas madres y familias lloraban por la desaparición de sus hijos, nadie sabe como desaparecieron y les era imposible salir. Todo era un completo caos en el mundo humano y la noticia se expandió casi por todo el mundo.

N/A: Se que esta cortito pero el próximo lo are más largo


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Perdón por hacer el capitulo anterior tan cortito :(_): y perdón por mis fallos.**

**Sakuyachan16: **Muchas Gracias *-*, la verdad no estaba muy segura de publicarlo ¡pero me has dado ánimos! Espero que te gusten los otros capítulos y también a la gente que entre a leer mi fanfic.

PD: No me molesto tu comentario ¡enserio! Aceptaba cualquier crítica y me consuela saber que te equivocaste de palabra ¡Pero no para mal! Sino que por unos momentos pensé que lo había hecho mal ¡pero bueno! Ya paso ¿no? xD.

La cursiva es para los Pokemon que no vienen del mundo humano como…

"_Hola"_

¿Bien?

**.**

**.**

**¡Fanfic!**

**Capitulo 2: ¡mi "primer" Pokemon! - ¿una batalla?**

Alonso PDV

Ya había amanecido… aun que no despertamos muy bien, de la nada salieron unos 60 Zubat y nos atacaron, ah que mañana.

-oye vago, ¿Qué vamos a comer? –Dijo molesta Aiko- hay que ir a buscar comida ¿ahí un lago por aquí, verdad? Vamos a pescar.

-¿y se puede saber con que caña vamos a pescar? ¬¬ -Dije molesto por la mala mañana que e tenido.

-Mm… es verdad… ¡casemos algo! –dijo emocionada imaginando quien sabe que barbaridad-.

-Sí, ¿Qué te parece un Nidoran? O ¿te apetece un caterpie? ¬¬ -Dije con obviedad- busquemos fruta, no nos va a costar un ojo.

(~ºoº)~ 10 minutos después… (Normal p.d.v)

Estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían, ya que eran perseguidos por un enjambre de Beedrill furiosos, ya que invadieron sus árboles de frutas.

-VAMOS POR FRUTA DECIAS, NO NOS VA A COSTAR UN OJO DECIAS –Grito Alejandra a so compañero que corría su lado-.

-SÍ, YA ENTENDI –Grito el tomando a Alejandra y huyendo más rápido del lugar-.

(~ºoº)~ 5 minutos después…

Yacían sobre el pasto después de haber corrido quien sabe cuantos kilómetros hasta que el enjambre se topo con una parvada de Spearow y comenzaron a pelear.

-Joder, yo pensé que los 2 nos comenzarían a perseguir –Dijo aliviado-.

-yo pensé que me lanzarías ¬¬ -.

-¿sigues enojada por eso? –Dijo también un poco molesto-.

Esta lo miro con cara de "tu que crees" o "¿no me digas?".

-Bien bien ya entendí –Dijo con resignación-.

Caminaron un par de horas más, estaban hambrientos, cansados y el sol no ayudaba en nada.

-Alonso… mira… -Dijo la Pikachu apuntando al frente-.

Este miro al frente y fue lo más hermoso que vio en su vida… El centro Pokemon… como alma que se la lleva el diablo fueron corriendo hacia el centro Pokemon y lo primero que vieron fue la enfermera Joy.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos al… OH por dios ¿Qué les paso? –Dijo una muy preocupada enfermera Joy-.

Le contaron a la enfermera Joy lo que les había pasado (solo lo necesario, claro), claro ¿Cómo no se iba a preocupar? Si estaban sucios con tierra y demacrados, sin mencionar la cara de hambre que se traían.

-Valla, al parecer no fue su día –Dijo la enfermera Joy levantándose y trayendo unos platos con comida. El entrenador comía feliz, pero el Pikachu…

-Takechi, ¿esto es rico? –Dijo insegura-.

-Mm… ¿y como quieres que lo sepa? Solo cómelo –siguió comiendo un poco mas calmado mientras la Pikachu miraba la comida como si fuera un pequeño monstruo.

-Bueno… que sea lo que dios quiera –Tomo uno y lo comió insegura…

1

2

3

Escupió la comida casi al instante ¿¡que le ponían a esto?¡.

-Mm… que raro que no le guste… -Dijo la enfermera Joy-.

-Bueno, mi Pikachu es raro ^^U –Dijo algo nervioso por la mirada que le mandaba "su" Pikachu.

Pikachu vio como se le acerco un Oshawott que hace rato miraba su plato.

-_no te gusta ¿verdad?... ¿me lo puedes dar a mi?_ –Dijo bastante tímido.

-Etto… claro, toma –Dijo dándole el plato con comida.

Pikachu miraba atento como en Oshawott comía felizmente la comida y 2 cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento: ¿Cómo era posible que comiera esa basura? Y…

-Takechi-Baka, quiero un compañero –Dijo con decisión-.

Hubo un silencio por parte del entrenador, ¿un compañero?.

-Alejan… -Mirada matadora- Aiko ¬¬, yo soy tu compañero-.

-NO Takechi-Baka, un compañero Pokemon ¬¬ -.

-Pues… creo que esta bien… -.

Después de dar las gracias, salieron por un camino que lo más segura daba a una ciudad o a un pueblo, vieron como se les cruzaba un Minccino con una fruta rara en sus patas.

-Takechi-Baka ¡atrápalo! –Lo miro unos segundos- ¡y no me lances!-.

-Pues… ¡usa tacleada! -.

Se dirigió hacia el lo mas rápido que pudo pero este lo esquivo con una facilidad humillante.

-concéntrate ¡usa… ¿Qué haces! –Dijo al ver que su compañera no le hacia ni el mas mínimo caso y empezó a tirarle truenos al Minccino que lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad.

-¡espera, así te vas a… cansar –Dijo en vano al ver que se desplomaba en el piso exhausta- Baka ¬¬ -.

-Cierra la boca –Murmuro ella apenada por su actitud infantil-.

Este suspiro y tomo a la Pikachu en sus brazos y la poso en su hombro para seguir su camino.

-Para la próxima me haces caso ¿bien? –dijo algo burlón-.

-Bien ¬¬ -.

Ya debían ser como la 15:20 de la tarde cuando Takechi diviso un Snivy que comía una manzana muy feliz.

-¡Pikachu, vamos, quiero ese Snivy! –Dijo muy seguro y con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos-.

Esta solo lo miro y asintió, parándose frente a el o la Snivy, quien los miro tranquilamente esperando algún ataque por parte del Pokemon u entrenador.

-Pikachu tacleada de voltios (o como se escriba ¬¬) -.

…

-¿y eso como se hace? –Dijo con una gotita resbalando por su nuca-.

Alonso cayo al más puro estilo del anime.

-¿¡solo sabes impactrueno y tacleada?!-.

-¿Qué esperabas? No llevo siendo un Pokemon toda mi vida ¿sabes? –Se defendió molesta y avergonzada por ser tan débil-.

El Snivy los veía divertido mientras de paraba y se iba tranquilo.

-AAHH NO, TU NO TE VAS A IR, PIKACHU SALTA SOBRE EL Y NO LO DEJES IR –Dijo al borde de la histeria-.

Pikachu se asusto un poco por la forma en la que reacciono, salto sobre el Snivy quien lo esquivo con algo de dificultad y uso atracción.

-¡Esquívalo, esquívalo! –Grito el agitando los brazos-.

-¡no me digas! –Mientras trato de esquivar el ataque pero no lo logro a tiempo.

-o no –Dijo el esperando lo peor…-.

…

No paso absolutamente nada.

-¡Es hembra, tenemos ventaja! –Grito alegre al saber que tenia oportunidad de ganar-.

-¡ja, te jodes! –Le grito orgullosa-.

Snivy los miro algo fastidiada y se fue corriendo entre los árboles, ellos no perdieron tiempo y fueron tras ella. Ya habían corrido bastante pero no se rendían y Snivy ya estaba cansada y se detuvo para hacerles frente.

-Pi-pikachu… usa cola de hierro -.

…

-¡No me jodas! ¿¡Tampoco?! -.

-¡Perdón! -.

Snivy le resbalaba una gotita por su nuca ¿de verdad querían pelear con ella si solo saben 2 ataques? Snivy suspiro y salto lanzando tormenta de hojas.

-¡esquívalo!

Trato de esquivarlo pero no lo hizo a tiempo tampoco y le dio en lleno en el costado derecho.

-¿¡Estas bien!? –Grito preocupado viendo como su compañera se paraba con dificultad del suelo-.

- e estado mejor –Dijo con algo de dificultad -.

-¡trata de usar cola de hierro! –Dijo esperando que funcionara-.

Pikachu salto hacia Snivy y se concentro lo mas que pudo en atacar con la cola y esta empezó a brillar "¿funciono?" pensaron los 2 alegres pero Snivy contra ataco con Hoja-navaja (que básicamente es lo mismo que cola de hierro) haciendo que los 2 ataques crearan unas pequeñas crispas por el impacto.

-¿¡que ago?! –Grito ella seria-.

-¿e-eh? –Dijo sin entender-.

-¡no me le puedo acercar! ¿Cómo esperas que le gane? –Pregunto molesta-.

Estaba en problemas ¿Qué aria? Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡usa cola de hierro! –Grito el con mucha seguridad-.

-Pero lo va a contra atacar –Dijo quejándose-.

-¡cállate y hazlo! –Le grito- Confía en mí -.

"confianza es lo que menos te tengo, pero ya que" Pikachu no tubo de otra que obedecer y paso lo mismo que la ves anterior Snivy contra ataco con Hoja-navaja pero la orden fue distinta.

-¡Sujétalo de la cola! –Grito rápidamente-.

Pikachu la sujeto bien firme de la cola.

-¡bien hecho! –Dijo felicitándola-.

-TENGO UN PROBLEMA AQUÍ –Grito alarmada-.

Efectivamente, el Snivy estaba corriendo hacia un árbol y lo azoto contra el, el entrenador no se le ocurría como contra atacar.

-¡no te preocupes, yo aquí aguanto! –Grito con notable sarcasmo en su voz-.

Snivy ya se estaba hartando y empezó a usar látigo-cepa contra pikachu pero al ver que este no tenia ni la mas minima intención de soltarlo, empezó a jalarlo.

-¡Me esta sacando! ¿Qué ago? –Pregunto con algo de desesperación-.

-usa… ¡usa impactrueno y no te detengas! –Grito ya sin saber que ordenarle-.

Hizo lo que le dijo por que simplemente no tenia de otra, el Snivy disminuyo la fuerza de su agarre pero seguía tirando. Cuando Snivy apoyó su rodilla (si es que tiene) en el suelo, Alonso vio la oportunidad.

-¡Pikachu, toma a Snivy y lánzala hacia ese árbol!-.

Pikachu como pudo lanzo al Snivy contra el árbol pero esta pudo apoyarse con los pies pero callo al piso mal parada.

-¡tacleada! -.

Eso fue todo, le dio una tacleada en su estomago dejando a Snivy muy debilitada y el lanzo la pokeball… pero no resulto como esperaba. No atrapo a Snivy ¡si no a Pikachu!, la pokeball se movía pero Pikachu logro salir.

-¿¡CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?! A ELLA, NO A MI, IDIOTA –Grito furiosa-.

-PERDON –Dijo el apenado -.

Snivy vio esta oportunidad perfecta para escapar pero Alejandra no daría tregua.

-¡No, no te iras! -.

Se lanzo sobre Snivy y le dio una buena tacleada.

-¡Ahora, la Pokeball! –Grito ella- ¡y no a mi! –Recalco ella-.

Lanzo la pokeball y esta atrapo a Snivy.

. . . . . . . . . . ¡listo!

Suspiraron aliviados al ver que habían capturado al Snivy, Alejandra volteo hacía Alonso y lo miro mal.

-Lo tenías planeado, querías atraparme a mi –Dijo recriminándole-.

-¡No es verdad, fue un accidente! –Dijo el-.

-Ay si, Ay si… y yo te lanzare un rayo por accidente –Dijo maliciosamente-.

Pronto, Alejandra sintió unos pasos detrás de ellos y volteo a ver, Alonso al ver la reacción de su compañera y volteo hacía donde ella miraba.

-Que forma de pelear tan salvaje, parecía riña no batalla –Dijo con cara burlona- Pero no me importa ¡Alonso, te reto a una batalla! –Grito el entrenador apuntando a Alonso.

-¿Gaspar…? –Dijo no muy seguro…-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Hasta aquí lo dejo xD, Gracias por leer ¡Dejen Reviews! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fanfic! Por TODOS ellos publicare el tercer capitulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Fanfic!**

Capitulo 3:**La batalla – Los demás**

_Alonso PDV_

-¿Qué?... –Dije sin procesar aun la información-.

-Una batalla ¿Estas sordo? –Dijo burlón-.

-Aceptamos –Dijo la Alejandra con decisión… espera…

-¿¡Si?! -.

-Claro, no voy a permitir que se anden burlando de mí –Dijo la muy orgullosa-.

-¿¡y Snivy?! No puede pelear aun -.

-Vallamos al centro Pokemon, puedo esperar –Dijo el Gaspar, no me ayuda en mucho, si apenas pudimos con un Pokemon salvaje ¿Cómo podremos con un entrenador?-.

-Aparte, el Giuseppe (el cual su sobrenombre el Pepe) sigue en el centro Pokemon –Dijo con tranquilidad -.

-¿¡Tu Pokemon es el Pepe?! –Dijimos los 2 sorprendidos -.

-Si ¿Tu Pokemon el la Alejandra, no? –Dijo mirándola-.

-Aiko –Dice ella con los ojos entre cerrados-.

-¿eh? –Era obvio que no iba a entender-.

-No le prestes atención, solo llámala Aiko –Dije un poco fastidiado por la situación-.

-Es mi sobrenombre, el de el es Takechi-Baka –Dijo segura… otra vez con eso… -.

-¡Que no soy Baka! –Le Grite pero me ignoro por completo-.

…_Que día…_

_Normal PDV_

Ya habían entrado al centro Pokemon, donde la enfermera Joy recibió los Pokemon y se los llevo, mientras esperaban los 2 se pusieron a… ¿conversar?.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí?! –Grito Alonso desesperado- ¿¡y porque quieres pelear conmigo?!-.

-Hay Alonso no te alteres, tómatelo con calma –Dijo el cruzándose de piernas y echarse para atrás, poniéndose cómodo en pocas palabras-.

-¬¬ -Alonso lo miro de mala manera para luego suspirar resignado-.

-Como tu, yo también e capturado Pokemon y quiero ver como pelean –Dijo meditando la pregunta anterior-.

-¡Aquí están sus Pokemon! la enfermera Joy salio de la nada sobresaltando un poco a los entrenadores.

-Gracias… -Dijeron ambos-.

-Odio los doctores ¬¬ -Dijo fastidiada Alejandra- ¡y cuando me queje me dijeron: "que monada"! ¬¬ -.

-Es porque solo nosotros nos entendemos –Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-.

-Espera… ¿y el pepe? –Pregunto Alejandra llamando la atención de los entrenadores-.

-¡Casi se me olvida! –Dijo el Gaspar Tomando una Pokeball y la lanzándola, de ella salio un Shinx no muy contento.

-¡OYE &/%# *! ¿CÓMO SE TE PUEDE OLBIDAR QUE YO ESTOY EN ESA %€&# POKEBALL? –Grito colérico el pequeño Shinx.

Se vio una luz azul y a un Gaspar medio quemado, el Pepe Había usado Descarga.

-¡#€%& DE &%*$!... como sea, pepe vamos a pelear con el Alonso ¬¬ -Dijo calmándose de la nada-.

El Shinx volteo y dirigió la mirada al Pikachu.

-¿Javiera? –Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-.

-no –Dijo molesta-.

-¿Carla? –Pregunto otra vez-.

-NO -Dijo con una creciente vena en la cabeza-.

-Mm… ¿Romina? –Dijo no muy seguro-.

-Sí –Le dijo mientras le mandaba una mirada de infinito desprecio -.

-ja, vamos a ganar de inmediato –Dijo muy seguro el Giuseppe-.

-Ahí si, ahí si tú ¬¬ -Dijo Alonso parándose junto a Alejandra -.

El entrenador (Alonso) y el Pokemon (pepe), se miraban con odio y con desprecio, se podían ver los rayos saliendo de sus ojos, el Gaspar y la Alejandra los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

(~ºoº)~ 7 minutos después…

Los 4 estaban el una área del bosque un poco apartada, un lugar perfecto para una batalla.

-Pepe, ve tu primero-.

-Solo si peleo con la Alejandra –Dijo mirándola fijamente-.

-como si me fueras a ganar –Dijo con un aire de superioridad-.

Los 2 intercambiaron miradas rencorosas para luego ponerse frente a su entrenador.

-¡Shinx, usa Cola de hierro!

-Pikachu ¡contra ataca con cola de hierro!

Los dos ataques chocaron, haciendo que quedaran a una distancia considerable par un ataque directo, pero Obviamente el Gaspar tenía un plan.

-¡Shinx, usa Rugido! (Es un ataque para devolver al Pokemon a su pokeball)-.

. . . . . .

No paso absolutamente nada.

-¿Pero que… -.

-Ese ataque no sirve con nosotros, la Alejandra es un Pokemon salvaje –Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción-.

-Tch -Los miro con fastidio- ¡Usa colmillo-Trueno!

Shinx salto hacia Pikachu con claras intenciones de morderla enserio.

-¡usa cola de hierro!

Una no muy segura Alejandra uso es ataque pero al hacer contacto, Shinx salio volando hacia un árbol, pero Pikachu no tubo mayor suerte, el ataque la dejo media paralizada.

-¡Ahora Shinx, usa tacleada!

(N/A: por si no lo sabían, los ataques eléctricos de Shinx tienen un efecto paralizante en su oponente)

La tacleada l pego en lleno a Pikachu, quien rodó por el piso.

-¿¡puedes continuar?!

-¡Necesitaran algo mejor para derrotarme!

-¡Usa ataque rápido!-.

Pikachu fue lo más rápido que pudo pero Shinx lo esquivo con dificultad.

-¡Apóyate en ese árbol y tacleada!

Le dio en lleno en el pecho y lo dejo casi sin aire.

-¡Usa Descarga!

-¡Usa impactrueno!

Los ataques chocaron, creando una cortina de humo.

-¡Mordisco!

Pikachu no reacciono a tiempo pero logro cubrirse con su cola (ósea le mordió la cola), movía desesperadamente la cola para soltarse pero el pepe no tenia en mente soltarla.

-¡Usa cola de hierro en ese árbol!

Pikachu fue corriendo hacia el árbol mientras activaba la cola de hierro.

-¡Suéltate!

-¡Date una vuelta completa!

Apenas Shinx se soltó, Pikachu apoyada en sus patas delanteras se dio una vuelta pegándole en lleno en la cara al pepe, quien salio casi volando al otro lado del campo.

-¡Ahora usa tacleada e impactrueno!

-es mucho trabajo –Se quejo ella perezosamente-.

-¡cállate y hazlo! –Le regaño Alonso-.

Fue corriendo y con el impactrueno hacia Shinx quien se paro con dificultad.

-¡USA COLA DE HIERRO!

Los 2 ataques chocaron, creando una GRAN cortina de humo, los segundos eran de tensión hasta que 2 siluetas se dejaron ver… un Pikachu mordiéndole la oreja fuertemente a un Shinx semi-inconciente.

-¿Ya no es tan divertido morder, verdad? Ñam ñam ñam –Dijo entre mordiscos-.

-Tch, Shinx vuelve –Dijo metiéndolo en su pokeball- ¡SAL MINCCINO!

Salio un Minccino… pero no cualquier Minccino…

-¡TÚ! –Le dijo al Minccino que recordaba a la perfección-.

-¡MI! –También le grito el Minccino al recordar como intentaron atraparlo-.

Minccino empezó a reír al recordar la "batalla" que tuvieron.

-Eres un… -Dijo Pikachu sacando chispas-.

-¡Minccino, usa vozarrón!

Minccino enrolló sus orejas y se preparo para el atraque.

-¡Esquívalo!

Pero Pikachu no fue tan rápido y el Vozarrón le dio directamente.

-¡Usa doble Bofetón!

Minccino estaba por golpear a Pikachu.

-¡USA COLA DE HIERRO! -Alejandra se defendió como pudo del ataque y Minccino termino frente a ella-.

-¡Usa atracción!

. . . . . . . .

No paso nada.

-¿Eres hembra? –Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza su entrenador-.

-¡MINCCI MI! (claro idiota)

-¡Pikachu, usa impactrueno!

El impactrueno le dio directamente a Minccino, quien parecía molesta.

-¡Usa cosquillas!

-¿eh? Pero que… ¡oye… -Se quejo Alejandra sintiendo como la cola de Minccino le pasaba suavemente por su

Pikachu no paraba de reír mientras Minccino pasaba su cola sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Usa impactrueno!

Trato de usarlo pero salio disparado a un árbol.

-n-no… ajajá… no pu-puedo –Dijo como pudo-.

-¡Usa doble bofetón!

Pikachu recibió un impacto muy fuerte en el rostro que la dejo media aturdida.

-¡Termina con vozarrón!

Eso fue todo, vozarrón la tiro hacia un árbol y la dejo semi-inconciente. El Isaac frunció el ceño y fue rápidamente donde "su" Pokemon y regreso a su lugar.

-¿seguirás? –Le pregunto el Gaspar al ver como sacaba la Pokeball de Snivy-.

Miro fijamente la pokeball de Snivy.

-Sí –Dijo con seguridad y decisión en sus ojos- ¡Sal Snivy!

Snivy salio de su pokeball con elegancia y con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

-Snivy… -El Gaspar saco de su bolsillo una pokédex y esta le dijo todo sobre Snivy.

-¿de donde sacaste tu una pokédex?

-¿Mm? La encontré en mi bolsillo-.

El también revisó y si, efectivamente tenia una pokédex.

-aun que no la necesito mucho… -Dijo Alonso, ya que no había Pokemon que el no supiera que existía-.

-Bueno, empecemos la batalla ¿no? –Dijo preparándose -.

-"No puedo ocupar atracción… pero al menos ellos tampoco" –dio un suspiro agotado- ¡Snivy, usa Hoja-navaja!-.

-¡Esquívalo!

Snivy no le dio completamente, sino que su costado derecho, Snivy era tan o más rápida que Minccino… las 2 se miraron a los ojos… "Rivales" pensaron las 2.

-¡Usa vozarrón!

-¡Afírmate de los árboles con látigo-cepa!

Snivy aguanto bastante bien el vozarrón.

-Snivy ¡Usa Ciclón de hojas! -.

Apenas termino el vozarrón, Snivy lanzo su ataque, el cual le dio en lleno en su estomago, dejándola sin aire.

-¡Usa látigo-cepa y lánzala contra el árbol!-.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento, la tomo dispuesta a arrojarla pero esta en un intento desesperado por soltarse muerde los látigos con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Snivy suelte un pequeño grito de dolor y a ella la soltó de golpe.

-¡Usa doble bofetón!

-¡Usa hoja-navaja!

Los 2 ataques chocaron, mandando a Minccino y a Snivy frente a frente… mirándose con odio…

-¡tormenta de hojas!

-¡VOZARRÓN!

La tormenta de Hojas se desvío chocando con un árbol cercano, pero cuando lo noto Snivy no estaba.

-¡Hoja-navaja!

Minccino se dio vuelta y recibió directamente el ataque y chocando contra un árbol.

-¡Ciclón de hojas!

-¡ESQUÍVALO!

Pero Minccino estaba tan aturdida que no acato la orden y recibió el ataque en lleno, dejándola inconciente.

-Tch… Regresa –Cuando vuelve a su pokeball la mira fijamente…

-¡Ganamos! –Decía alegre, abrazando a sus 2 Pokemon que lo miraban divertidos-.

-no tan rápido… -Dijo mientras su flequillo escondía sus ojos- …¡SAL LAEFEON!-.

-¿¡LAEFFEON!?

Una hermosa Leafeon salio de la Pokeball, bastante elegante

-¡Usa Hoja-mágica!

. . . . . . . .

Nada.

Leafeon se hecho tranquilamente a lamerse la pata y pasársela por la cara, mientras todos caían cómicamente.

10 minutos después…

-¿Cómo obtuviste un Leafeon? –Dijo el entrenador muy curioso-.

-Pues la verdad fue un accidente…

Flashbacks

-Gaspar, ¡mira lo que puedo hacer! –Dijo lanzando una descarga que rompió una rama y se escucho un gritito.

Los 2 fueron a ver y vieron un Leafeon inconciente.

-¿Qué es?... ¿lo mate? -.

-Es un Leafeon…. Y espero que no -.

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital… -.

-Centro Pokemon -.

-Da igual pero hay que llevarlo -.

-yo no lo voy a cargar -.

-yo soy muy pequeño… -se quedo pensando un momento- ¡en la pokeball!

-Mm… supongo –toco al Leafeon y lo introdujo a la Pokeball…

Fin del flashbacks

Alonso y Alejandra estaban con una GRAN gotita en su nuca.

-Valla suerte… -Dijo Alejandra -.

Alonso recordó la palabra "fue un ACCIDENTE".

-Oye Gaspar… -.

-¿Mm? -.

-¿Cómo estarán los demás?... –Dijo con nostalgia.

El se quedo pensando… la verdad había pensado en lo que ocurrió pero no le encontraba explicación.

-No lose… abra que esperar para ver que ocurre… -.

Este lo miro unos segundos y luego asintió.

Donde la Javiera y la Verónica 

_Verónica PDV_

-"¿Qué paso?... solo recuerdo una luz, gritos, luego me desmaye y termine aquí… esperen, viene una chica corriendo hacia mi… pero que ropa más rara, aun que… creo conocerla" se levanta.

Javiera PDV

-"AAAHHH, estoy corriendo desde hace 30 minutos, estoy segura de que por aquí ya pase, después del accidente desperté aquí y ya no tenia mi ropa y no importa cuanto corra solo hay árboles… ¿Dónde coño estoy?... pero que es eso…

_Normal PDV_

Las 2 se hallaron juntas corriendo

-¿Javiera… eres tu? –Dijo una pequeña Buneary-.

-… ¡un conejito, que monada! –Dijo agachándose-.

-¿conejito…? –Vio sus patas y si, era un conejo-.

Mientras la Verónica tenia cara de WTF, la Javiera sintió un peso en su bolsillo y vio lo que parecía un celular (Una pokedex) y al abrirlo salio la foto de la verónica (en Pokemon) y toda la información.

-Pues… aquí dice que tu eres un… Buneary-.

-eso no quita el hecho de que sea un conejo -Dijo ella-.

-¡Pero eres tan linda! –dijo tocándole la mejilla -.

-¡Cállate y no me toques! –dijo moviendo las patas tratando de alejarla-.

-Eso solo te hace ver más linda –Dijo la Javiera mientas volteaba a todos lados- ¿Dónde crees que estamos?-.

-No lose… -Dijo la Verónica preocupada- vamos… por hay –Dijo apuntando a su derecha-.

-_suspiro_- Esta bien… vamos-.

Y así la Verónica y la Javiera caminaron por un sendero rodeado de árboles. Ambas caminaron aproximadamente una o dos horas.

-Javiera, ¿esa fruta se come? –Pregunto la Verónica apuntando un árbol de frutas azules-.

-¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso? –Le pregunto ella alzando una ceja-.

-¡Mira! –Grito la Verónica-.

Observaron aun Pachirisu subir un árbol y sacar una fruta para comerla felizmente.

-¡que lindo! ¿Qué Pokemon será? –Dijo sacando la Pokedex y poniéndola frente al Pokemon-.

_**Pokedex:** Pachirisu, Pokemon eléctrico, suele encontrarse cerca de la comida en la hierba alta y en la copa de los árboles, es un Pokemon muy juguetón y alegre._

-¡Vamos a pedirle un poco de fruta! –Dijo la Javiera yendo hacía el Pachirisu-.

Al acercarse, el Pachirisu volteo y fijo su mirada en la Verónica, al verla quedo perdidamente enamorado y literalmente se le lanzo encima-.

-¡O-oye! ¿¡Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame ahora! –Grito ella tratando se zafarse del agarre-.

Se hoyo la risa de la Javiera, la cual estaba muy entretenida con la situación.

-¡Que lindo! Se enamoro de ti –Dijo la Javiera agachándose a la altura de ellos-.

-¡Ayúdame! –Le dijo la Verónica casi desesperada-.

-Oye –Pachirisu la miro- ¿Qué tal si te vuelves uno de mis Pokemon y así puedes viajar con Buneary? –Pregunto la Javiera-.

Pachirisu asintió contento, Javiera saco una Pokeball y golpeo ligeramente su cabeza y Pachirisu entro a la Pokeball.

-¿Ves? Fácil –Dijo la Javiera-.

-Sí… ¡AHORA ME SEGUIRA TODO EL TIEMPO!

Mientras discutían, el día estaba apunto de terminar, dejando ver a la luna, la cual brillaba con todo su esplendor.

Esta historia continuara xD….

.

.

.

N/A: **Leafeon es un Pokemon prácticamente imposible de atrapar debido a su timidez. Su entrenamiento se reserva a entrenadores expertos, debido a que aunque es de carácter tranquilo y bondadoso, no siempre obedece al entrenador, ya que no está acostumbrado al trato con estos.**

**Javiera es casi totalmente ignorante del mundo Pokemon, por ese motivo no sabe muy bien lo que debe hacer o para que sirven la mayoría de los objetos que tiene. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. ¡Aviso!

Aviso:

Se que cuando escribo los capítulos me confundo en los nombres, pero cuando yo escribo mis amigos me hablan siempre ¬¬ y por esa razón me confundo… de verdad perdonen si cree algún tipo de confusión o algo. Trato de editarlo en la pagina pero no guarda los cambios.

Gracias

PD: intentare ya no equivocarme ¡ténganme paciencia! T-T


	5. Chapter 4

**N/A: Tome distintas ciudades y gimnasios para ponerlos en mi fanfic… no tomen en cuenta de que son de otras regiones.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Fanfic!**

Capitulo 4: ¡Nuestra primera medalla! - ¿¡Y Pikachu?!

Ya al terminar la batalla, los cuatro partieron a Ciudad celeste, llamada así por su Abundante cantidad de Pokemon tipo Agua y también al Gimnasio de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué nos acompañas? –Dijo Alonso con una gotita en la cabeza al ver caminar al Gaspar y al Pepe junto a ellos-.

-Venimos del mismo mundo ¿no? Hay que estar juntos por cualquier cosa que nos pueda pasar –Dijo excusándose-.

Este suspiro resignado ¿Qué podía hacer? Vio a su compañera en su hombro que parecía concentrada en algo en específico y lo invadió la curiosidad.

-¿En que piensas tanto?-.

-Hay un Gimnasio en esa ciudad ¿no? –Este asintió, esperando que no dijera lo que el cree que dirá- ¡Ganemos una medalla! –Hoy no estaba de suerte-.

-Tenemos 2 problemas… solo te tengo a ti y ni siquiera eres mío oficialmente y a Snivy… y lo otro, estamos en total desventaja con el tipo de Pokemon que tengo-.

**-**Pero soy eléctrico… eso es bueno ¿no? -.

-si… pero solo sabes tres ataques… y UNO es de tipo eléctrico –Dijo con una venita en la cabeza-.

-¿Qué importa? ¡Será divertido! –Dijo con una gran sonrisa-.

Este ya tenía un tic en el ojo, suspiro resignado.

-Bien… ¡pero tienes que ganar! –Le dijo mirándola fijamente-.

-Claro ¿Cómo voy a perder? –Dijo con brillos a su alrededor-.

-Como cuando peleaste con Minccino –Dijo con burla-.

-Cállate –Le dijo de mala gana-.

-¿También van a pelear en el Gimnasio? –Dijo el pepe-.

-¿También pelearan? –Dijo Alonso sorprendido-.

-Sí –Dijo seguro-.

-¿Sí? –Dijo el Gaspar algo alterado-.

-obviamente, si ellos compiten ¡Nosotros también! –Dijo muy determinado-.

Todos suspiramos. Ya podíamos divisar la ciudad a lo lejos, sonreímos, podrían tomar un buen descanso.

-¡Al gimnasio! –Los entrenadores bajaron la cabeza-.

_En el Gimnasio…_

Los entrenadores miraron el Gimnasio, era como el coliseo romano solo que de un azul degradado a celeste y una escultura de un Dragonair en la entrada.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –Dijeron los dos Pokemon muy emocionados-.

-si, si… -Dijeron los entrenadores desanimados-.

Al entrar se encontraron que era como un estadio, solo que en ves de cancha había una piscina.

-¡Hola! ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? –Dijo una mujer de pelo largo y morado, con unos grandes ojos de color negro, que bestia un vestido sin tirantes negro hasta las rodillas con unas hawaianas blancas.

-Pues… venimos a una pelea –Dijo algo desganado Alonso-.

-¿sí? Pues no hay problema ¿Quién va primero? –Les dijo la líder-.

-Nosotros –Dijo el pepe-.

-¿nosotros? –Dijo algo alarmado Gaspar, pero la líder no se dio cuenta-.

-¡Bien! Ven por aquí –dijo tomándolo del brazo-.

-Yo quería ir primero –Dijo Alejandra con un puchero-.

-¡De eso nada! –Grito Alonso-.

Los 2 fueron a los barandales para poder ver más de cerca, mientras que el Gaspar y el Pepe se ponían al extremo derecho de la piscina.

-¿Crees que ganen? –Dijo Alejandra imaginando si perdieran-.

-Si no pudieron con nosotros ¿crees que podrán con un líder?-.

-Buen punto-.

_En la Piscina…_

-Será una batalla 6 contra 6… -Fue interrumpida-.

-Etto… yo solo tengo 3… y uno no me obedece… -Dice muy apenado-.

-Bu-bueno… dos contra dos… -Dijo con una gotita anime- Escoge tú Pokemon-.

Este lo pensó un poco y…

-¡Shinx ve! –Dijo pero nada paso- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ve!-.

-No gracias, no saldré primero –Dijo echándose-.

-¿¡No?! ¡Pero si tú querías venir! –Dijo alterado-.

-Sí, pero no salir primero-.

La líder estaba sorprendida por 2 cosas: 1) ¿entendía del todo a su Pokemon? 2) ¿de verdad iban a tan solo pensar en ganar? El entrenador suspiro resignado y con enfado.

-¡Sal, Minccino!-.

Minccino salio y aterrizo en una de las placas que habían en la piscina (habían 7), Ella miro con atención y lanzo una pokeball, de ella sale un Piplup.

_Hombre con las banderitas_: ¡El entrenador puede comenzar!

-¡Usa doble bofetón!

El Minccino se acerco a toda velocidad.

-¡Piplup, usa Picotazo!

Los 2 ataques chocaron enviando a Minccino a una de las placas y a Piplup al agua.

-¡Rayo burbujas!

Detrás de Minccino salieron miles de burbujas tirándolo al agua.

-¡Hidro-bomba!

La Hidro-bomba saco a Minccino del agua y Piplup salio a la superficie.

-Ahora ¡Remolino!

-¡Usa vozarrón!

El vozarrón hizo que el Remolino se deshiciera.

-¡Hidro-bomba!

-¡Esquívalo!

Minccino lo esquivo como pudo, pero aterrizo mal.

-¡Remolino!

Al tirar el remolino Minccino trato de esquivarlo pero no pudo e hizo que cayera al agua.

-¡Minccino!

-¡Termina con Hidro-bomba!

La Hidro-bomba le pego directo arrojándolo hacia su entrenador, quien lo atajo un poco torpe.

-¡Minccino ya no puede continuar, Aura gana!

-¿Aura?

-O perdón, no me presente, soy Aura como ya pudieron oír-.

-Yo soy Gaspar…-.

-¿Gaspar? Nunca escuche ese nombre-.

-Bu-bueno… soy… especial –Dijo nervioso-

-Mm aun que el nombre no viene al caso ¿Qué aras ahora?-.

-Ahora si Shinx, ve tú-.

-Esta bien… -.

El pepe fue algo temeroso a la piscina.

_Hombre con las banderitas_: ¡Que empiece la batalla!

-¡Piplup, Rayo burbuja!

-¡Esquívalo y Descarga!

El rayo burbuja lo rozo por poco, lastima que Piplup no tubo tanta suerte, ya que le llego la descarga directamente dejándolo paralizado.

-¡Usa tacleada!

-¡Esquívalo!

Pero Piplup no se podía mover y recibió la tacleada mandándolo al agua.

-Piplup ¡Remolino!

Un Remolino salio del agua y ataco a Shinx por la espalda, tirándolo al agua.

-Usa picotazo-.

El picotazo le dio en lleno pero este se aferro a Piplup ya que no podía nadar bien.

-¡Usa mordisco!

Al morder a Piplup, este se movía como loco tratando de quitárselo.

-¡Piplup, cálmate y sumérgete!

Este se sumergió con un pepe histérico que a pesar de todo no lo soltaba.

-¡Usa descarga! –Todos lo miraron como si hubiera enloquecido- ¡y por favor, aguanta!

Toda la piscina se ilumino y al cavo de unos segundos empezaron a salir de la superficie 2 siluetas… un Piplup inconciente y un Shinx usándolo como balsa para llegar a una de las plataformas, al subirse a una casi cae pero se puso de pie y se sacudió para que vieran que el estaba bien.

_Hombre con las banderitas_: ¡Piplup no puede continuar, el ganador es Gaspar de…! ¿De donde eres?

-De… ¡pueblo paleta! –Dijo nervioso-.

Hombre con las banderitas: ¡Gaspar de pueblo paleta!

-Piplup regresa –La líder guardo la Pokeball y saco otra mirándola fijamente para luego lanzarla y de ella salio un hermoso Milotic.

-¡Milotic, usa Cola de hierro!

-¡Shinx, tu también!

Los 2 ataques chocaron pero Shinx estaba muy exhausto y no pudo mantener el ataque, lo que causo que cayera al agua.

-¡Usa Hidro-bomba!

-¡Esquívalo!

El pepe lo esquivo como pudo y subió a una de las plataformas.

-¡Usa colmillo-Trueno!

Al morder a Milotic una descarga leve la envolvió, haciendo que se desesperara.

-¡Sumérgete!

Antes de que se sumergiera el pepe salto a una de las plataformas.

-¡Usa ciclón!

Debajo de donde estaba el pepe salio un remolino que lo mando, literalmente, a volar.

-¡Termínalo con rayo de hielo!

Un rayo de hielo lo cubrió completamente haciendo que al caer a una de las plataformas se rompiera el hielo y dejara a un pepe inconciente.

Hombre con las banderitas: ¡Shinx no puede continuar, la Victoria es de Aura, la Líder de Gimnasio!

-Milotic, lleva a Shinx donde su entrenador -.

-Gracias… -Dijo este recibiendo a Shinx-.

-Gracias, fue una gran batalla –Dijo sonriendo la entrenadora dándole la mano.

El Gaspar fue donde Alonso y le dijo: suerte.

-¿Tu eres el siguiente, verdad? -.

-S-sí –Respondió nervioso-.

-Bien, vamos –Dijo sonriéndole y yendo a la piscina.

Al llegar a la piscina, su compañera le dijo:

-No iré primero -.

-¿¡como que no?! –Le grito Alonso-.

-El truco del pepe funciono, no iré primero –Dijo bastante segura-.

Este la miro pero suspiro resignado, era inútil, sabia que no lograría nada hablar con ella.

-¡Ve, Snivy!

-¿Un Snivy? –Dijo ella curiosa- ¡Pero que entrenadores mas extraños! –Dijo sonriente al sacar su Pokeball y al lanzarla salio un Oshawott.

_Hombre con banderitas_: ¡Comiencen la batalla!

-¡Oshawott, usa Hidro-bomba!

-¡Esquívalo y usa Atracción!

Esquivo la Hidro-bomba con Facilidad y uso atracción.

-¡Sumérgete!-.

Este se sumergió a tal punto que Snivy no distinguía donde atacar.

-¡Usa Acua jet!

El Acua jet le llego directamente por la espalda a Snivy, tirándola al agua.

-¡Vuelve a usar Acua jet!

-¡Snivy, usa látigo cepa y sal del agua!

Snivy envolvió a Oshawott con látigo cepa y lo uso como impulso para salir del agua antes de que el se metiera al agua.

-¡Usa concha-filo!

-¡Usa Hoja-navaja!

Ambos ataques chocaron haciéndoles retroceder pero Snivy, al estar las plataformas humedad resbaló haciendo la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

-¡Usa Acua jet!

Le dio directamente sin posibilidad de esquivarlo.

-¡Ahora, Hidro-bomba!

Y eso fue todo, Snivy se golpeo con una plataforma y cayo al agua, al cavo de unos segundos apareció total mente inconciente.

Hombre de las banderitas: ¡Snivy no puede continuar, la ganadora es Aura la líder de Gimnasio!

-Snivy regresa –Guardo la pokeball- ve Pikachu-.

-¡Hai! -.

Pikachu salto totalmente decidida a la plataforma.

_Hombre con las banderitas:_ ¡comiencen!

-¡Oshawott usa concha-filo!

-¡Pikachu, cola de hierro!

Ambos ataques chocaron, fueron tan fuertes que Oshawott soto su concha.

-Pikachu ¡toma la concha!

Alejandra fue lo más rápido que pudo, tomo la concha firmemente, dando a entender que no tenía la más minima intención de soltarla.

-¡Oshawott, al agua!

Pikachu estaba atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-¡Acua jet!

Pikachu vio como Oshawott iba hacia ella.

-¡Esquívalo!

Pero estaba muy lejos de las otras plataformas como para saltar, se paro lo más firme que pudo y púsolas concha enfrente, haciendo que Oshawott se golpeara su cabeza y quedara medio aturdido.

-¡Impactrueno!

El Impactrueno le dio directamente haciéndolo casi caerse al agua, pero eso no terminaba hay.

-¡Cola de hierro!

Le llego directo en el rostro y choco con una plataforma, dejándolo inconciente.

Hombre con las banderitas: ¡Oshawott no puede continuar, el ganador es…!

-Takechi, de pueblo paleta

_Hombre con las banderitas_: ¡Takechi de pueblo paleta!

Aura guardo a su Oshawott y saco otra Pokeball, la lanzo al aire y de ella salio un Dragonair.

_Hombre con banderitas_: ¡comiencen!

-¡Dragonair, usa cola de hierro!

-¡Esquívalo e Impactrueno!

El Impactrueno le llego directamente y más fuerte aun por el contacto del agua.

-¡Usa Híper-Rayo!

-¡Al agua!

Pikachu casi lo roza el ataque pero logro esquivarlo… lo malo es que ahora esta en terreno enemigo.

-¡Dragonair, usa Furia dragón!

Pikachu, la cual estaba ahora sobre una plataforma, le dio directamente el impacto salpicando el agua hacia todos lados obstruyendo la visión del combate, cuando paso todo, pudieron apreciar a un Pikachu mal herido en los aires que caía directamente hacia el Dragonair.

-¡Dragonair, termina con cola de hierro!

Alonso no sabía que hacer ¿Perderían?... no…

-¡Pikachu, cola de hierro y rebota hacia su cabeza!

-¿Qué? –Dijo la líder sorprendida-.

El Pikachu hizo lo mandado y al golpear las colas, fue directo hacia la cabeza, agarrándose bien de ella.

-¡Muérdela e Impactrueno!

La Dragonair lanzo un grito de dolor.

-¡SUMERGETE!

Esta hizo lo mandado, pero bajo el agua se sentía peor, tanto para ella como para el Pikachu, así que subió a la superficie otra vez.

-¡Usa ciclón y quítatelo de encima!

Esta hizo lo mandado (Pikachu había detenido su ataque unos momentos para descansar) Aquel ataque casi saca a Pikachu pero esta no se rendiría tan fácil.

-¡Usa Impactrueno y no te detengas!

Con todas sus fuerzas tiro el Impactrueno más fuerte que tenia, y así, pudieron ver como un remolino de aire, agua y trueno causaba una explosión.

-¡PIKACHU!

-¡DRAGONAIR!

Los 2 entrenadores tenían la mirada fija en la piscina, esperando que el humo se disipara, al cabo de 2 minutos se dejo ver 2 siluetas aparentemente inconcientes, dejando a los entrenadores (todos) decepcionados.

_Hombre con las banderitas_: ¡Ninguno de los 2 puede Cont.-

Un rayo que cayo cerca de el lo hizo callar, todos dirigieron las miradas al Pikachu medio moribundo que como pudo, salto a una de las plataformas y cayo mal, azotándose contra el piso pero se paro con mucha dificultad y se sacudió el agua, tratando de dar a entender que estaba "bien" y que había ganado.

Hombre con las banderitas: ¡Dragonair no puede continuar, la victoria es de Takechi de pueblo paleta!

Este corrió saltando sobre las plataformas y volver a donde estaba con su Pikachu en brazos mojándose un poco en el proceso pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

-¡Ganaste, de verdad ganaste! –Decía emocionado-.

-Obviamente… pe-pensaste que perdería ¿ve-verdad? –Dijo algo enojada-.

-¿te soy sincero? –Dijo con burla aprovechando que no podía defenderse-.

-Cállate… -Dijo ella bastante cansada, estaba agotada-.

-¡Aquí tienes, la medalla Aqua!

-Muchas gracias -.

Era como una perla media aplanada con un Dragonair en todo su borde.

_Ya a las afueras de la ciudad…_

-¡Fue genial! Juro que pensé que perderían –Dijo emocionado el Gaspar-.

-Gracias, nosotros también… solo que no nos equivocamos… -Dijeron los 2 -.

De la nada, una gran explosión separo al grupo y notaron como una maquina secuestraba a Pikachu y le ponían unos cables en su cuerpo.

-¡DENME A MI PIKACHU!

Ellos lo miraron con superioridad e iban a empezar con su himno pero este los interrumpió.

-¡YA ME SE SU HIMNO, ASÍ QUE CALLENSE Y DENME A MI PIKACHU!

-¿¡Quien te crees mocoso para darnos ordenes a nosotros?!

Alejandra lanzo unos truenos pero fueron absorbidos por la maquina.

-ja, esta maquina funciona con tu electricidad, no puedes escapar –Dijo Jessie mientras reía estrepitosamente.

-¿A si…? -.

Esta, concentrando toda su energía, lanzo un poderoso trueno que era absorbido por la maquina, pero al cabo de unos minutos la maquina empezó a fallar… una sobre carga…

-¡Va a explotar!

Casi al instante, la maquina exploto mandando al equipo rocket hacia un lado y a Alejandra hacia otro, cuando el humo se disipó no vieron ni a Alejandra ni a ese trío de locos, histéricos comenzaron a buscar por las cercanías pero era inútil… no la encontraban…

-¡PIKACHU!

Esta historia continuara xD…

**N/A: ¡Perdón por la demora! Pero e estado leyendo mangas y se me fue el tiempo…**


	6. Chapter 5

**N/A: no estoy muy inspirada así que puede que sea un poco corto, espero que eso no les importe y ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En especial a **_Sakuyachan16_**, en verdad me alegran mucho tus comentarios** **y espero que no te aburra mi fanfic.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**¡Fanfic!**

Capitulo 5: ¡Alejandra! - ¿Oshawott? - ¿¡viajar juntos?!

_Alejandra PDV_

Me duele todo… ¿Qué paso?... ¡Los chicos!, me levante de golpe y mire hacia todos lados pero solo puedo ver árboles ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Lo abre soñado y acabo de despertar del accidente? Escuche un río y fui a ver y si, efectivamente había un río, me acerque para ver mi reflejo… no, no había sido un sueño, estoy sucia y algo herida.

-Bueno… aprovechando que estoy aquí…-.

Me metí al río ¡Joder! No e sentido agua tan helada en mi vida, será suerte si no muero se hipotermia, Mm… es mejor que me quede en el mismo lugar por si llegan a buscarme…

_(~ºoº)~ 5 horas después…_

AAAHHHH, tengo hambre… ¡a la mierda todo! Voy a buscar comida. Llevo un buen rato caminando y no e encontrado nada… esperen… ¿¡que es ese maravilloso olor?! Corrí hacia ese olor y vi que era o mejor dicho que eran… ¡Ash, Iris y Cilan!... y lo más importante… ¡esos maravillosos panqueques! Fui lo mas sigilosa posible hacia los panqueques y tome uno y cuando me dispuse a irme…

-¡Pika, pika, pi!

Todos voltearon a verme… Pikachu de mierda… corrí desesperada con el panqueque en mi boca y cuando note que ya no me seguían me senté a comerlo… ¡Que delicia!... oigo un ave sobre mi y luego pasos detrás de mi… me encontraron… me como lo que me queda de panqueque y me voy de nuevo… esa ave me esta siguiendo… se que solo cumple ordenes pero…

-Pika… CHUUUUUU –Tiro uno de mis truenos-.

¡En el blanco! Lo lamento por ella, pero en la guerra todo se vale escucho un grito con el nombre del ave… no logro escuchar el nombre pero poco me importa.

-espera… ¿Dónde estoy? -.

¡JODER! ¿Me abre alejado o acercado al Alonso?... ¿Y si no lo encuentro?... ¿Y si me captura otro entrenador? Sacudí mi cabeza ¡que pesimista me puse!.

-¡Oye tu! ¿¡Porque te robaste un panqueque y atacas a Unfezant?! –Grito Ash, el cual estaba acompañado por Cilan e Iris-.

Iba a contestarle pero recordé que no me podía entender, así que lo ignore y me di media vuelta para irme pero se enojo bastante con mi acción.

-¡No me ignores!

-Espera Ash… ¿no te parece raro que un Pikachu ande por Unova? –Dijo curioso Cilan-.

- Es verdad… -Dijo Iris… no me gusta como me mira…- ¿tendrá entrenador? –Dijo emocionada… me temía eso…-.

-Tal ves, solo hay una forma de saberlo –Dijo Ash lanzándome una Pokeball, ¡Jodidos locos!-.

Sí, entre en esa Pokeball, pero salí casi al instante de ella… hoy será un día MUY largo.

-KYAAAA, ¡Voy a atraparlo! –Dijo sacando su Pokeball y lanzándola al aire- ¡Sal Emolga!-

Emolga salio muy confiada y creída.

-¡Usa atracción!

. . . . . .

Nada, obviamente, soy mujer y al parecer ya se dieron cuenta. No espere un contra ataque y le tire un trueno que esquivo apenas.

-Es rápida… tiene cierto toque picante que le da una impresión de confianza… al parecer no le gusta perder –Dijo Cilan mientras me analizaba-.

-¿Y a quien si? ¡Ese es el espíritu, Pikachu! –Dijo Ash muy animado, Baka, me inspire de Ti-.

-¡Ash! ¿De que lado estas? –Dijo molesta Iris, ¡ja!-.

Mire a Emolga, la pobre parecía aburrida ¿Qué tal si le quito el aburrimiento?, Usando ataque rápido me acerqué y le pegué una cola de hierro en plena cara.

-¡Emolga! –Grito Iris… sinceramente nunca me callo bien ni ella ni sus Pokemon…

Emolga se levanto bastante molesta… jo~…

-¡Usa poder oculto!-.

Hoy no es mi día… Solo se 2 ataques… sin contar tacleada que, para mí, no es un ataque muy bueno. Lo esquive como pude pero se levanto una cortina de humo… ¡Mierda! Esa ardilla puede volar… estoy en problemas…

-¡Usa Bola-volteo!

Corrí hacia la derecha pero esa cosa me llego en un costado… ahora estoy más en desventaja, por suerte el humo se disperso… aun que no cambia mucho la situación.

-¡Emolga, Chispazo!

Logre esquivarlo y al terminar el ataque me agarre de su cola y me subí a su espalda, le tire de las orejas, no pudo controlar su vuelo y se fue en picada.

-¡Emolga! –Grito Iris-.

Fuimos directo a un árbol pero yo me lance hacia el suelo, rodé, pero no choque contra el árbol como la ardilla, Se levanto tambaleando y le pegue con cola de hierro, obviamente quedo inconciente.

-¡Emolga! ¿Estás bien? -.

¡Gane! Me limpie el polvo elegantemente y sonreí satisfecha con mi victoria. Me di la vuelta pero sentí una mirada sobre mi… voltee y vi a Cilan sonriendo, tomo una Pokeball y al lanzarla a salido un Pansege muy alegre… lo que me faltaba…

-¿Tu también Cilan? –Pregunto Ash Sorprendido-.

-Tiene un ingrediente exótico, le da un aire de confianza y elegancia, me recuerda bastante a ti Ash… excepto por lo de elegancia –Dijo con una mano en su barbilla-.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso?! -.

-No lo tomes a mal, Ash –Dijo algo nervioso Cilan-.

Cilan se preparo junto con Pansege… y yo aquí debilitada… solo hay una salida…

-¡Pansege, bala-semilla!

Me llegaron algunas pero logre esquivarlo, lance un impactrueno… no, no a Pansege, sino a TODOS. Cuanto note que estaban aturdidos me fui entre los árboles.

-¡Se va! –Grito Iris… Mm, duro poco el efecto-.

-¡Vamos! –Dijo Ash… no me ayudas-.

Gracias a que ahora tengo un oído más sensible puedo saber donde están y donde debo ir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya llevo rato corriendo ¿Cuánto; 30, 40 minutos?... ya no oigo nada… hay un río, un descanso no mata a nadie…

-Al fin, un descanso ¡que locos! Son más normales en la televisión –Digo con desesperación-.

Cierro un rato los ojos, pero los abro de inmediato.

-¡Excadril, Onda certera!

¿¡Excadril?! Reacciono a tiempo y salto al río, veo todo muy agitado y el agua se pone un poco turbia y trato de nadar hacia el otro lado… por suerte lo logre.

-¡Hay esta!, Pansege usa Rayo solar -.

Miro al cielo, esta más soleado que el desierto, intento esquivarlo pero se cargo muy rápido y no pude escapar.

-¡Bien! –Grita Cilan-.

¿¡Bien; enserió?! Choque muy fuerte contra el árbol y quedo aturdida, Cilan lanza su Pokeball, veo pasar un eevee, lo tomo y lo uso como escudo ¡funciono! Aunque el esta dentro, pero logra escapar y me mira molesto pero antes de cualquier cosa, salgo corriendo entre los arbustos… escucho los pasos tras de mi… ¡Que ago!.

Miro un poco más adelante y hay una manada de Scolipede… si paso entre ellos me matan o…

-¡Soy una genio!

Les lance un rayo a todos ¡no, no soy suicida! Todos me miraron coléricos y fueron tras de mi… yo me subí a la copa de un árbol para estar a salvo, logro ver como los 3 guardan sus Pokemon y se van corriendo…

-¡!

El árbol se mueve como loco, ¿¡que pasa?!... algunos están golpeando el árbol…

No… NO… ¡NO!

Me caí del árbol… sentí como repisaban y tacleaban, por "suerte" con el pecho no con la cabeza… sentí que me arrojaron algo y Salí disparada a un árbol ¡eso es todo! Me levanto como puedo y salgo corriendo…

Siento que las ramas me hacen pequeñas heridas en el cuerpo pero no me importa ¡ME QUIERO IR A MI CASA! Ya no siento el suelo y caigo rodando por un barranco. Ya estoy en el piso, saque fuerzas de no se donde y fui hacia la sombra de un árbol.

-Ya… no puedo más…

Es todo lo que recuerdo antes de caer inconciente

.

.

.

.

¡Fin del capitulo! ¿lo hice muy corto? xD es broma aquí esta :3

.

.

.

¿Dónde… estoy? A, ya recuerdo… intento pararme pero lo ago a penas ¡EL ALONSO! ¿¡ME ALEJE O ME ACERQUE?!.

Miro hacia los lados ¿y si me aleje? ¿Y si me quedo sola? ¿Y si me atrapa un mal entrenador? Mis ojos destellan de miedo, casi horror, trato desesperadamente se subir al árbol pero me duelen mis patas y casi todo mi cuerpo, ya que algunas partes no las siento… no puedo subir ¡NO PUEDO! Lo intento mas fuertes pero me doy cuenta de queme estoy haciendo daño… ¿Qué voy a hacer?... Mis ojos rellenan de lagrimas y algunas se escapan ¡no, NO! Me seco las lágrimas, no debo rendirme. Me paro con mucha dificultad y camino tambaléate hacia ninguna dirección en específico… veo un lago y me pongo en la orilla para desinfectar mis heridas.

-Que relajante… -.

Miro mi reflejo pero… ¡Me veo horrible! Suspiro y salgo del agua, ya deben ser como la de la tarde… tengo hambre…

-¡Hay esta!

¡MIERDA NO! Me doy la vuelta y los veo… como los odio ahora…

-se ve muy mal… -Dice preocupado Ash-.

¡ESPOR CULPA DE USTEDES IDIOTAS! Casi al instante me pongo en posición de batalla… pero al soltar algunas ondas eléctricas me duele… ¡estoy mojada! ¿Qué voy a hacer?.

-Pues yo la veo activa –Dijo Iris –Es tu turno Axew-.

El se puso frente a mi… el es muy frágil… pero en estos momentos no me importa.

-¡Usa furia dragón!

Vi como su estomago brillaba pero corro lo más rápido que puedo y le pego con cola de hierro en la cara y furia dragón cae en un árbol, no espero reacción y le doy un impactrueno y un cola de hierro mandándolo donde su dueña.

-¡EH! NO HAGAS ESO –Grito Ash -¡Sal Oshawott! -.

Oshawott salio golpeando su pecho con orgullo… hoy no estoy de humor…

-¡No Ash! –Grito Cilan ¿Por qué? –Nosotros lo haremos, ¡Sal Pansege!

Salio más animado que nunca.

-¡Usa rayo solar!

Apenas dijo la frase, Salí corriendo hacia Oshawott, al cual embestí y quite la concha para usarla de escudo, Efectivamente, funciono, no espere un contra ataque y le lance un rayo el cual obviamente esquivo, pero corrí hacia el y no pudo esquivar cola de hierro, salio disparado donde Cilan, el cual lo logro agarrar.

-¡DEJENME SOLA!

Voy hacia Iris y le pego una tacleada que la manda al piso, volteo a Cilan y lo golpeo con cola de hierro, por ultimo volteo hacia Ash, pero antes de cualquier cosa su Pikachu sale al ataque.

-¡SAL DE MI CAMINO!

Voy a toda velocidad con cola de hierro y el contra ataca, obviamente yo salgo mal parada ¡y como no! Si el no tiene que caminar, se la pasa todo el día en el hombro de Ash… hay no ya me puse nostálgica… veo como corre hacia a mi con tacleada de volteos y me da en lleno, caigo al agua pero salgo enseguida, veo como Pikachu esta cerca de la orilla y le muerdo la oreja con ira y lo lanzo al agua, no me importa estar mojada y lanzo un impactrueno a todo el lago. Veo como Pikachu y otros Pokemon salen medios inconcientes del agua.

-Oye… -voltee- calma –Susurro mientras se acercaba pero yo le mordí la mano y le lance un trueno.

No podía confiar… ya no… Salí corriendo todo lo que podían mis pies… o patas…

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Siento los pasos tras de mi ¿¡POR QUE NO SE VAN?! Estoy apunto de llorar pero siento como alguien me toma en brazos con delicadeza, estoy dispuesta a darle un buen trueno pero al levantar la vista…

-Alonso… ¡Alonso BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

-Ya calma… ¿¡pero que te paso?! –Dice muy preocupado-.

-yo…

-Pokeball, ve –Grito alguien… creo que fue Iris… no se a dado cuenta de que estoy con mi compañero.

Alonso parece molesto y toma la Pokeball antes de que me toque.

-¿¡POR QUE NO TOMAS TU POKEBAL Y TE LAMETES POR EL C**O?!

Dicho esto le lanzo la Pokeball a la cara a Iris ¡épico!

-¿Quién eres tu? –Pregunto Ash-.

-Yo soy su ENTRENADOR… ustedes… ¿¡ustedes la dejaron así?!

-Bueno… como es salvaje pensamos que no tenia entrenador… lo sentimos mucho –Dijo Cilan-.

Alonso relajo sus facciones, pronto, escuchamos un grito.

-¡Alonso! ¿La encontraste? –Grito el Gaspar, pero se tranquilizo al verme.

-¿Qué te paso? –Pregunto el Pepe-.

-Pues ese trío de locos –apuntando a Ash y sus amigos- me ataco y trataron de atraparme –Dije molesta-.

-¡OIGAN USTEDES HIJOS DE LA €# |¬((/&/&%$% QUE LOS PARIO, POR QUE NO ATRAPAN A SU &%%%$ Y LUEGO %$$$&&/%$··"· …

Todos mirábamos al Pepe, obvio que el Isaac, el Gaspar y yo lo entendíamos.

-¡Que mono! –Dijo Iris tratando de tocarlo pero el pepe uso descarga –AAHHH ¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo molesta-.

-Creo que no confía en ti –Dijo burlón Ash-.

Cilan nos miro a todos unos segundos para luego sonreír.

-¿y si viajamos todos juntos?

-¿¡QUÉ?! –Dijeron todos-.

-Cilan, por si no lo notaste ¡sus Pokemon nos odian! –Grito Iris, por fin estoy de acuerdo con ella ¡Los odio!.

-Pero nos serviría para familiarizarnos-.

-Tiene sentido ¿Qué dicen? –Pregunto Ash- A demás, les tomaría 1 día llegar a la próxima ciudad, pueden comer con nosotros mientras tanto ¿no?-.

Nos miramos unos segundos y luego el Gaspar dijo.

-Bien, pero solo hasta esa ciudad ¿ok? Luego nos separamos, mi Shinx es muy rencoroso-.

-Bien –Cilan se dio por satisfecho-.

Lo que ninguno había notado, era que un pequeño Oshawott los seguía, se le había complicado pero logro seguirlos.

-¿eh? –Dijo el pepe- ¿Qué esa cosa?

-¿Mm? –todos miramos-.

El Oshawott salio algo nervioso de su escondite y se dirigió hacia el Alonso y hacia mi… esperen…

-¿Tú… eres el Oshawott del centro Pokemon; verdad?

-_Si… muchas gracias por la comida_**… -**Dijo tímido.

-De nada pero… ¿solo viniste a eso? –Pregunte extrañada-.

**-**_no… yo… me preguntaba si… si… ¡podía viajar con ustedes!_** –**Grito… que lindo, es tan tímido…

-¿Tú que dices Takechi-Baka? Quiere acompañarnos-.

-No soy Baka ¬¬… bueno… creo que si, si puede acompañarnos-.

Oshawott soltó todo el aire retenido y se acerco hacia nosotros aun más. Alonso saco su Pokeball y golpeo delicadamente la cabeza de Oshawott, el cual entro a la Pokeball y se sello con toda tranquilidad.

-¡Que genial, otro compañero! –Grite… Ash y sus amigos me miraron raro… obvio, ellos no me entienden- A patear traseros-.

Alonso suspiro resignado y miro al cielo… serian los meses mas largos de su vida…

Fin del cap

N/a: lose, lose ¡Muy corto! Pero e tenido otros fanfic en mete como uno de Junjou Romántica -.-, espero que de igual forma les haya gustado el capitulo.


	7. Chapter 6

N/A: Bueno, aquí esta el próximo capitulo :3

**Sakuyachan16:** Te jodes ._. ¡Pero no de mala forma! Yo agradeceré TODO comentario que dejen :D ya que mi "Mejor amigo" (el cual también lee el fanfic) no me deja comentarios, solo me pide la continuación, pero obviamente yo tengo hecho hasta el capitulo 7 y voy a hacer el 8 pero ahora voy a subir el 6 xDDD (lose, enredado), volviendo a ti, me parece gracioso que te encuentres parecida al pepe xD por que en realidad es un compañero de curso, y lo de KodakShipping me es muy interesante, ya que de cierto modo a Trip le veo que le interesa Ash de alguna forma (o eso quiero pensar -.-) y lo de las faltas de ortografía ¡Ni te preocupes! Yo ni las noto xD… aun que no quieras, gracias ._.

**sonAmy-snivy:** Muchas gracias por decirme mis errores en el fic, los AHÍ O HAY siempre me confunden (p*tos Ahí-Hay ¬¬) me lo has dicho muy suave, mi antigua profesora me lo sacaba en cara ._., me fijare bien antes de volver a subirlo ¿ok?... lo de Hoja navaja si buscas en WikiDex sale que efectivamente es Hoja aguda y otra forma de decirle es Hoja navaja ¡Pero no te lo quiero echar en cara! Si te confunde a ti o a los demás que leen, comenzaré a ponerle Hoja aguda ¿bien? ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3

.

.

.

**¡Fanfic!**

Capitulo 6: ¿¡Oshawott?! - ¡otra ves no!

_Alejandra PDV_

Los odio… odio a cada cosa que se mueve en este asqueroso mundo… ¿¡como es posible que hayan aceptado viajar con… con… ESOS?!.

-Malditos… -Susurre con desprecio-.

-¿también te molesta viajar con ellos? –Pregunto el Pepe caminando junto ami… si, no estaba en el hombro de ese traidor… el estaba MUY a gusto con Ash y los otros.

-Sí… después de lo que paso no los veré de la misma forma… -Dije mirando como todos (incluyendo al Gaspar) reían-.

-_Oye…_ -Escuche a mi lado, al mirar vi al Pikachu de Ash- _yo… quería disculparme contigo… pero como ibas a atacar a Ash yo…_

-Ya cállate –Dije sin interés… no es que tuviera algo en contra del pequeño solo que… - Mira, olvidemos lo que paso ¿si? No guardare rencores, pero eso no significa que confíe en ustedes ¿bien? Solo… dame tiempo, no degusto como me trataron-.

-_Esta bien… pero… podemos ser amigos ¿no?_ –Dijo algo inseguro-.

-¿Tu que dices Pepe? –Le susurre al oído-.

-Mm… mándalo a la mierda –Susurro el -.

-_Con todo respeto_ –Dijo el un poco enojado- _No_ _es mi culpa si Iris y Cilan quisieran atraparte… así que llevémonos bien ¿si? _–Sonaba tan sincero…

-(Suspiro) esta bien… -Dije resignada- seamos amigos…

-¡Cilan, Tengo mucha hambre! –Dijo… no, Grito Ash-.

-Sí, Ash tiene razón ¡es hora de la comida! –Dijo Iris animada-.

-¿Tienen hambre? –Dijo Cilan mirándonos a todos… pero claro, a mí y al pepe con algo de miedo.

Pikachu asintió contento… el pepe estaba por decir algo… pues… nada bonito… pero yo le pegue con la cola y solo asentimos.

-¡Bien! Iris ¿Por qué no vas por los ingredientes? –Le dijo Cilan mientas buscaba un buen lugar para comer-.

-¡Claro! –Grito para después saltar entre los árboles y perderse entren ellos-.

-Bien yo preparare todo –Dijo Cilan sacando ollas cucharas ¡De todo! ¿Cómo le cabe todo eso en la mochila?-.

-¡Que bien, ya no puedo esperar! –Grito Ash con una gran sonrisa en su rostro… no es que haya perdonado a Cilan pero… ¡me muero por probar su comida!… obviamente jamás lo diré.

-¡TENGO HAMBRE! Que se apuren mierda –Dijo molesto el Pepe-.

-¡No grites idiota! –Dije empujándolo-.

-¡No me empujes, p*rra! –Grito empujándome-.

-¿¡a quien le dices perra $%&#?! –Le grite muy molesta-.

-¡Pues no veo otra p*rra, imitación barata de Pikachu!

-¡TE MATARE!

Ambos empezamos a pelear con impactrueno, mordidas, tacleada, etc.

-¡OIGAN! –.

Oímos gritar al Alonso y al Gaspar pero seguimos peleando, estaba apunto de pegarle con cola de hierro pero una luz roja envolvió al pepe y desapareció.

-¡QUIERO UNA BATALLA CON EL PERO YA! –Grite bastante alterada-.

-No, cálmate primero –Dijo el Alonso serio pero con algo de miedo mal disimulado-.

-me dijo p*rra ¡Y QUE ERA UNA IMITACION BARATA DE PIKACHU! –Le recalque-.

-¿Qué paso? –Dijo Iris mientras se acercaba con los brazos llenos de diferentes frutas.

-Nada, Pikachu y Shinx peleaban… como siempre –Dijo el Alonso… traidor-.

-¡Cállate maldito Takechi-Uke! TU eras el que siempre peleabas con el por que te acosaba para besarte –Le dije con cierto toque de burla-.

-¡YO NO LO BESABA NI INTENTABA BESARLO! –Grito el Giuseppe saliendo de su Pokeball-.

Mientras lo Pokemon discutían, Ash, Iris y Cilan los miraban divertidos y a los entrenadores sorprendidos, si pareciera que entienden cada palabra de sus Pokemon.

_(~ºoº)~ 30 minutos después…_

-¡La comida esta lista~! –Dijo Cilan sirviendo en los platos un estofado-.

-"Que rico se ve" –Pensé al ver los platos servidos en la mesa-.

-Y aquí esta el de ustedes –Dijo Cilan Sirviendo a cada Pokemon comida Pokemon-.

_Normal PDV_

Alonso, se dio cuenta que su compañera se puso de un color azul, literalmente.

-¿Qué le sucede? –Pregunto Iris notando la reacción de Alejandra-.

-Aiko tiene una mala experiencia con la comida Pokemon –Dijo Alonso recordando lo del centro Pokemon-.

-Ya veo… -Dijo Cilan- espera, ¿Aiko?-.

-Etto… ese fue el nombre que le puse –Dijo algo nervioso-.

-Pues le queda bien –Dijo Ash sonriendo a Pikachu-.

-"_poniendo cara bonita no te voy a perdonar_" –Pensó Alejandra mientras miraba a Ash-.

-No te preocupes –Le dijo Cilan- mi comida Pokemon es mejor que las demás, te lo prometo -.

Alejandra la miro con dudas para luego tomar un bocado de la comida…

. . . . .

-Como te quiero Cilan –Dijo Alejandra abrazándose al pecho de Cilan, el cual obviamente no la entendía-.

-Valla… que cambio tan radical de actitud –Dijo el Gaspar mirando como su amiga restregaba su rostro con el pecho de Cilan-.

-Y eso que lo odiaba hace 5 minutos –Murmuro el pepe mientras comía-.

_Cerca de ese lugar_

-¿Quiénes son esos otros bobos? –Dijo una mujer de pelo largo y de color fucsia-.

-No lose, pero tienen un Pikachu también y salvaje –Dijo un Hombre de pelo celeste-.

-Eso nos beneficiaria en mucho –Dijo un meowth con un tono sombrío-.

-Entonces preparémonos –Dijo James levantándose -.

_Volviendo con nuestros nuevos héroes_

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te parece una Batalla de Pikachu v/s Pikachu? –Dijo Ash alegre-.

-Mm… no se… mi Pikachu solo sabe impactrueno y Cola de hierro… sin contar tacleada y ataque rápido –Dijo algo avergonzado-.

-No te preocupes, tal vez aprenda un nuevo ataque ¡que dices! –Insistió Ash-.

-Mm… ¿Tú que dices? –Pregunto dirigiéndose a su compañera-.

-Tú eres el entrenador, TÚ decides –Dijo echándose-.

Alonso lo pensó unos segundos para luego sonreír.

-¡Bien! Tengamos una batalla –Dijo Animado-.

Ambos se prepararon para la batalla.

-¿Listo Pikachu? –Dijo Ash levantando su puño con energía-.

-Pika Pikachu –Dijo decidido-.

-¿Estas lista? –Dijo Alonso más tranquilo que Ash-.

-No mucho pero no voy a acobardarme –Dijo seria-.

N/A: Todos los Pokemon están fuera de sus Pokeball para observar la batalla.

-¡Comiencen! –Grito Cilan-.

-¡Pikachu, usa cola de hierro! –Dijo Ash-.

-¡Contra ataca con cola de hierro! –Grito Alonso al momento que Alejandra asentía y atacaba-.

Ambos ataques chocaron enviando a los Pikachus a volar, pero Alejandra callo mal parada.

-¡Ahora Pikachu, Tacleada de volteos! –Grito Ash-.

Estaba apunto de atacar pero un viento azoto el lugar.

-¿¡Qué esta pasando?! –Grito Iris sosteniéndose del árbol y guardando a los Pokemon que pudo-.

-¡Gaspar! –Grito el Pepe, el cual estaba sujeto a Leafeon, la cual estaba apunto de soltarse de no ser por que el Gaspar los tomo a ambos y se agarro firmemente de un árbol-.

Cilan logro guardar todos sus Pokemon al igual que Ash, Pero Alonso dejo su mochila en un árbol lejano y dentro tenía sus Pokeball.

-¡No se suelten de mi! –Grito a sus Pokemon que estaban firmemente agarrados de su polerón-.

La Emolga de Iris trato de volar hacia un árbol pero la succión del viento (la cual era como una aspiradora) se la llevo, Pikachu (el de Ash) logro agarrarla de la cola pero el también fue arrastrado.

-¡PIKACHU! –Grito Ash viendo como se llevaban a su Pikachu-.

Pikachu sintió algo en su cola y volteo para encontrarse con el Oshawott de Alonso sujetado del piso y sosteniendo su cola, pero al no tener fuerza en los brazos se resbalo fácilmente, Minccino (el del Gaspar) salto a su ayuda pero una rama lo golpeo haciendo que se fuera con los demás.

-¡Snivy, usa látigo sepa para atraparlos! –Grito Alonso-.

Snivy hizo lo ordenado, pero el peso de todos le hizo que se soltara.-

-¡NOOO! –Grito Aiko para sujetar con una pata a Snivy y con la otra una piedra incrustada en el piso-.

-¡Dame la mano! –Grito Alonso estirando la mano-.

-¡Si me suelto me voy, BAKA! –Grito aterrada, pareciese que la succión se hacia más fuerte a cada segundo-.

-¡Yo te alcanzare! –Estiro su mano todo lo que pudo… pero la piedra no soporto más tiempo y se rompió, llevándoselos a todos-.

-Eso fue algo latoso –Dijo una voz femenina-.

-Si, pero conseguimos bastantes Pokemon –Dijo James-.

-Mejor vámonos ya –Dijo meowth-.

La nave se alejo bastante rápido y desapareció, todos comenzaron a levantarse menos Alonso, el cual seguía en estado de shock… y fue remplazado por un sentimiento de ira e impotencia-.

-¡MALDICION, ESOS HIJOS DE **** ME LAS VAN A PAGAS! –Grito a todo pulmón-.

-Alon- cof cof, Takechi, ponerte histérico no solucionara nada, tenemos que calmarnos y… -El Gaspar fue interrumpido abruptamente-.

-Se llevaron a mis Pokemon… mis compañeros… y mi mejor amiga y primer Pokemon… y tu hijo de la gran p**a quieres que me calme… -Dijo en un tono sombrío-.

-No te preocupes, los encontraremos –Dijo Ash tratando de aligerar el ambiente, lo cual no tubo mucho éxito, ya que el también estaba algo alterado por no tener a su Pikachu-.

_En otro lugar con el equipo rocket_

La nave se estaciono, por decirlo así, en la cima de una montaña con frondosos árboles.

-Por nuestra victoria –Dijo Jessie levantando una lata se bebida-.

-Por fin los pudimos capturar –Dijo James bebiendo el refresco-.

Los 3 estaban bajo un árbol, más atrás, estaban Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, Emolga, Minccino y Alejandra en una jaula de electricidad.

-_No me quedare aquí como si nada, voy a salir _–Dijo Emolga para luego lanzar una bola-volteo, la cual reboto y se le devolvió lastimándola-.

-No intenten nada de eso, es indestructible por dentro –Dijo meowth gritando desde el árbol-.

Todos estaban deprimidos, era imposible salir ¿Así terminaría todo? Pensaron todos a la vez.

-"no… debe haber una forma de salir" –Pensé yo "_Es indestructible por dentro_" – Eso es –Dijo- vengan, vengan -.

Todos se acercaron y empezaron a planear como salir de ese lugar. Yamask estaba vigilándolos, pero algo le llamo la atención… todos comenzaron a reírse de el, hacer le burla o insultarlo, Yamask enfureció y les lanzo un Bola de sombra, dañando la jaula y liberando a todos.

-¡Ahora! –Grito Alejndra-.

Emolga y Pikachu le lanzaron un trueno y lo dejaron muy aturdido, seguido de eso Minccino uso Vozarrón provocando que chocara contra un árbol y quedara inconciente.

-¿¡Qué esta pasando?! –Grito Jessie levantándose del árbol-.

-¡Vámonos! –Grito Alejandra yéndose por el lado contrario del equipo rocket seguida por los demás-.

Todos corrían colina abajo seguidos por Woobat, el cual delataba su posición.

-Mierda –Dijo Alejandra mirando al Woobat volar sobre ellos - ¡Emolga! ¿Te puedes encargar? -.

-_Sí _–Emolga voló sobre los árboles y atacar a Woobat con Poder oculto-.

Woobat logro esquivar el ataque para luego atacarla con Ráfaga de aire, lo cual causo que Emolga le dificultara volar correctamente, Snivy al ver la situación uso Ciclón de hojas contra Woobat, el cual quedo algo desorientado, Emolga aprovecho la situación para usar Bola-volteo y dejarlo fuera de batalla.

-¡Bien hecho chicas! –Grito Alejandra para luego chocar contra algo-.

Al mirar lo que era se puso pálida, completamente pálida… era un Scolipede… y no estaba muy feliz que digamos…

-"¿¡Por qué esas cosas están por todos lados?!" –Pensó Alejandra al ver como el Scolipede se acercaba amenazante… y era más grande de lo normal.

Pikachu uso tacleada de volteos contra el, lo cual lo dejo un poco aturdido.

-_¡Corran! _–Grito Pikachu echándose a correr entre los árboles.

Todos corríamos desesperados mientras el Scolipede nos perseguía colérico, para Emolga y Minccino le era más fácil huir por el hecho de que Minccino tenía más experiencia en ese tipo de terrenos y Emolga por poder volar.

-¡Oshawott, cuidado! –Grito Alejandra y se interpuso entre la tacleada (esas que envenenan) que recibiría Oshawott-.

Esto causo que todos tropezaran y rodaran colina abajo, donde unos metros más adelante había un pequeño barranco y un río. Emolga al darse cuenta de eso intento detenerlos pero redo junto con ellos colina abajo para luego caen del barranco para terminar en el Río, el cual los arrastro fuertemente.

Cuando llegaron a una parte donde el río ya no era muy fuerte, todos se agarraron de la orilla para poder salir…

_En otra parte donde los entrenadores_

-Hasta aquí nos lleva el rastro… -Dijo Cilan observando la jaula destruida-.

-Escaparon pero… ¿Dónde fueron? –Pregunto el Gaspar buscando algún indicio de donde pudieron haber ido-.

-¡Ya los vi! –Grito Iris apuntando hacia el río.

Todos fueron a ver y forzaron la vista y si, efectivamente eran ellos y estaban saliendo del río.

-¡PUES VAMOS! –Grito Alonso corriendo colina abajo-.

_En otro lugar con los Pokemon _

Alejandra ayudo a Oshawott a salir del agua.

-_Graci _–Se detuvo a media frase al notar que ella se desmayo -.

-_¿¡Qué le paso?! _–Se altero Minccino-.

Snivy la miro unos momentos para luego decir seria:

-_El Scolipede la enveneno… necesita medicina rápido _–Dijo seria y preocupada-.

-_¡Hay que llevarla al centro Pokemon Ahora! _–Dijo Emolga parándose con dificultad-.

-Yo no lo creo –Se hoyo una voz detrás de ellos -.

-Ustedes vienen con nosotros –Dijo James- ¡Sal Yamask!-.

Yamask salio muy molesto…

-¡Usa bola de sombras!

Todos se alejaron menos Oshawott, el cual recibió el impacto, Yamask uso malicioso contra en, eso asusto mucho a Oshawott al ser bastante tímido pero…

_Eso cambiara ahora…_

Oshawott cambio su mirada llena de terror e inocencia, por una sombría e indiferente.

-¿O-Oshawott…?–Dijo con dificultad Alejandra para luego caer inconciente otra vez-.

Oshawott ataco con una potente Hidro-bomba, para luego usar concha afilada y dejar mal herido a Yamask… pero ni siquiera se inmuto a tal hecho. Uso Hidro-bomba contra el Equipo rocket lanzándolos al río y la corriente se los llevaba.

-_¡Bien hecho Oshawott! Pero te excediste un poco… ¿¡Oshawott?!_ -Grito preocupado Pikachu al ver como Oshawott caía inconciente o mejor dicho, se desmayo después de salir de su trance.

-_¡Necesitan atención medica rápido! _–Grito Minccino observando el estado de sus compañeros-.

-_¡Emolga! ¿Crees que puedas guiarnos a la ciudad? _–Dijo Snivy algo alterada-.

-_¡Sí!_ –Dicho esto se elevo para poder ver donde hay que ir- _¡Por haya!_ –Grito para después volar hacia en frente.

Pikachu cargo a Alejandra, ya que los 2 eran Pikachus pero aun así Alejandra era más grande y pesada que un Pikachu normal, Minccino se encargo de llevar a Oshawott como pudo.

_(~ºoº)~ 10 minutos después… _

Todos estaban cansados, más Pikachu y Minccino por cargar peso extra, Emolga no soporto mucho y callo al piso.

-_Pe-perdón… estoy muy mareada_ –Dijo con dificultad-.

-_No te preocupes_ –Dijo Snivy y la ayudo a pararse, aunque ella tampoco estaba muy bien-.

-_OH no _–Dijo Pikachu, todos voltearon-_ Alejandra esta empeorando…_ -Dijo muy preocupado-.

Se acercaron a ver y efectivamente… tenía más fiebre que antes…

-_¿Qué… vamos a hacer? No tenemos a Oshawott conciente para ayudarnos…_ -Dijo Minccino-.

-_Tenemos que seguir_ –Dijo Snivy-_ quedándonos aquí no solucionaremos nada_-.

Cuando iban a comenzar a caminar otra vez un grito los detuvo.

-¡CHICOS! –Grito Ash mientras corría hacia ellos, pero Alonso fue más rápido y llego primero-.

-Pe… ¿¡PERO QUE LES PASO?! –Grito Alonso histéricamente al ver el estado de su Pikachu y de su Oshawott-.

Todos los Pokemon comenzaron a explicar a la vez, pero nadie les entendía.

-Este no es el momento, hay que llevarlos al centro Pokemon –Dijo Cilan y todos asintieron

Alonso tomo a sus 3 Pokemon y corrió más que nunca en su vida…

_(~ºoº)~ 20 minutos después… _

Estaban entrando a la ciudad y fueron directamente al centro Pokemon.

-¡E-enfermera Joy! –Grito Alonso- Mis… mis Pokemon, por favor –Dijo agitado mientras los demás entraban detrás de el-.

-AUDINO TRAE LAS CAMILLAS –Grito la enfermera Joy-.

Audino llego lo más rápido que pudo, puso a los Pokemon en ella y entro junto con la enfermera.

_(~ºoº)~ 4 Horas después…_

Todos estaban preocupados, esperaban que nada haya salido mal, en especial por Alejandra, la cual era la más grave.

-Aquí están sus Pokemon –Dijo la enfermera llegando con la camilla llena de nuestros Pokemon, los cuales saltaron a sus respectivos dueños-.

-¡Casi me matas del susto, BAKA! –Grito Alonso a su compañera- y tu no te salvas Oshawott-.

-Pero estamos, bien ¿no? –Dijo Alejandra sonriendo y se monto en el hombro de el-.

-Si… -Dijo el antes de guardar a Snivy y Oshawott en sus pokeball-.

_(~ºoº)~ Fuera del centro Pokemon en un bosque cercano…_

Cilan recogió los platos del almuerzo que había hecho después de haber salido del centro Pokemon.

-¿Quieren manzanas? –Pregunto Iris a los Pokemon-.

Todos gritaron felices, al entregarle la manzana a Aiko, a esta se le resbalo y rodó a unos arbustos.

-¡Voy por ella Takechi-Baka! –Grito Alejandra a su compañero-.

-Bien… ¡pero ten cuidado! –Le dijo-.

-¡Claro! -.

Al atravesar los arbustos (algo extensos por cierto) encontró su adorada manzana en medio de un ovalo de árboles y le dio un mordisco.

-¡Amanda, Energy Ball! –Grito alguien-.

Pikachu no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le llego en lleno dejando la aturdida.

-¡Pokeball ve! –Grito otra vez-.

Encerró a Pikachu pero esta salio casi al instante, Pikachu lanzo un rayo… pero no a Serperior, sino al entrenador(a).

_Donde nuestros nuevos héroes_

Escucharon una explosión y fueron corriendo donde Alejandra se había ido, Alonso al atravesar los arbustos vio a ¿¡White?! Sí, a White tratando de capturar a su compañera.

-No… ¡OTRA VEZ NO! –Grito a todo pulmón-.

N/A: Bueno, lo dejo hasta aquí ^^ espero no haber tenido ningún error ._. La verdad es que yo no los noto -.-

Si de nuevo me confundí con los AHÍ-HAY explíquenme otra vez xDD eso es todo ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 7

N/A: Bueno, otro capitulo, ahora me voy a demorar MUCHO en actualizar, estoy jugando Pokemon :'D… si alguien sabe donde esta la flauta para despertar a Snorlax ¡Díganme! Estoy desesperada ;-;

**FreakyTiger: **Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ espero que este también te guste.

**Mochi The Lynx:** Pues ya actualice xD y a mi también me gusta el Oshawott con lado oscuro, quería poner otro tipo de Pokemon para que resaltara un poco.

**Sakuyachan16: **Sip, la del juego. ¡Yo estoy jugando Pokemon amarillo! Mi favorito :D amo a Pikachu **. Es un Pikachu en Unova y salvaje obvio que todos la quieren xD y no es que la maltraten ¿Nunca has pensado como se siente un Pokemon cuando tratas de capturarlo? Bueno, yo si, y de mi idea salieron las situaciones de Alejandra. ¡Me encanta que te guste el KodakShipping! Es mi pareja favorita~ y la amo 3. Hare otro fic de ellos pero más pervertido xD.

.

.

.

**¡Fanfic!**

**Capitulo 7:****¡Viajando con Black y White!**

_Normal PDV_

Todos quedaron viendo a Alonso, el cual miraba a White con enojo y se dirigió a su compañera, le tomo en brazos y volteo hacía White.

-Que te quede claro, que aun que sea un Pikachu salvaje, es MI Pokemon y Mi mejor amiga, así que ni pienses que la vas a atrapar, por que YO no lo voy a permitir y ella tampoco –Dijo sin titubear ni dudar-.

White le miro sorprendida para luego sonreírle y pararse frente a el para luego extenderle la mano y presentarse.

-¡Mi nombre es White! Un gusto –Alonso le dio la mano un poco desconfiado, pero luego se tranquilizo-.

-Un gusto, yo soy Takechi –Dijo un poco más relajado-.

-Es muy raro ver un Pikachu en Unova, en especial salvaje, no puede contenerme ¡Es tan linda! –Dijo tomando a Pikachu y a papacharla como si no hubiera mañana-.

-No… puedo… respirar… -Era obvio que ella no la entendía, por ese motivo le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica-.

-¡Pe-perdón! Pero no es muy sociable… -Dijo nervioso-.

-No… te preocupes –Dijo aturdida por el trueno-.

Los chicos, que se habían mantenido al margen hasta ahora, se acercaron a ellos con intención de presentarse.

-Hola, Soy Ash Ketchum y el es mi compañero Pikachu –.

-Hola, soy Iris y el es Axew -.

-Hola, soy Cilan, un conocedor Pokemon -.

-Un gusto conocerlos… ¿Vas a participar en la liga Unova? –Ash asintió- ¡Un rival para Black! –Dijo alegre White-.

-¿Quién es Black? –Pregunta Ash emocionado por retarlo a una batalla-.

-Es mi compañero de viaje –Dice ella-

-¿Dónde esta? –Pregunto Cilan volteando hacia todos lados-.

-¡White! –Grito alguien causando que todos voltearan a mirar- ¿¡Por qué saliste corriendo así?! Me asuste mucho -.

-Vamos Black, no es para tanto –Dijo ella relajada- quise capturar un Pikachu pero tenia un entrenador sentimental -.

-¿Entrenador sentimental? –Dijo Black sin entender-.

-El Pikachu es salvaje, pero el Es su Mejor amigo y considera al Pokemon como suyo ¿entiendes? –Dijo White -.

-Sí pero… ¿Cuál de los 2? –Pregunto el refiriéndose a Ash y a Takechi-.

-El de la hembra –Dijo apuntando a Aiko-.

-Hola linda, ¿Cómo estas? –Dijo Black-.

-1) no soy un animal o un bebé y 2) aun que te dijera como estoy no me entenderías –Dijo sin interés-.

-¿Qué me dijo? –Le pregunto Black al Alonso-.

-Que… estaba bien y te agradecía por preguntar y esperaba que tu también estuvieras bien –Dijo algo nervioso-.

-AWW, que tierna –Dijo agarrándole una mejilla-.

-Mejor no la toques tanto –Dijo White mirando como salían pequeñas chispas de las mejillas de Alejandra- te puede ir mal como a mi-.

-Esta bien… -Dijo alejándose del Pikachu hembra-.

-¡Oye! –Dijo Ash dirigiéndose a Black- ¡Tengamos una batalla!-.

-Mm… ¡Claro! Por que no –Dijo animado-.

Ambos se pararon en el espacio rodeado de árboles que le daba una forma casi ovalada.

-¡Ve, Nite! –Grito Black lanzando la Pokeball y de ella salio un Emboar muy rudo-.

-Mm… -Ash empezó a pensar -.

-Valla, parece difícil… seria bueno que ocupara a Oshawott –Dijo Cilan-.

-O ha Krokorock, seria bastante efectivo –Dijo Takechi analizando la situación-.

-¡Vamos Pikachu! –Grito Ash energéticamente-.

Todos, incluyendo a Pikachu, cayeron al mas puro estilo anime….

_Será una larga batalla…_

_En otro lugar no muy lejos de hay…_

-Javiera… ¿falta mucho…? –Se quejo un Buneary caminando perezosamente-.

-Verónica… por ultima ves… ¡No se donde vamos, por ende, no tengo la menor idea de cuanto falta! –Grito ya cansada de la misma pregunta cada 5 minutos-.

-¡Pero ya estoy cansada! –Grito ella enojada y cansada-.

-Te dije que entraras a tu Pokeball –Le recordó ella-.

-Si, pero es muy pequeña y no me gusta –Se volvió a quejar la pequeña cruzándose de patas -.

-¡También te dije que yo te podía cargar! –Le grito ella-.

-¡NO! Por que tu me vas a empezar a abrazar y me va a doler, eres muy bruta –Le recrimino para luego darle la espalda-.

-¡No me ignores Verónica! –Le grito la Javiera-.

Pero la Verónica no volteo, ella tenia su temperamento y a veces no era bueno. Javiera se molesto y la levanto del piso.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! –Grito ella-.

-¡NO HASTA QUE DEJES DE IGNORARME! –Grito más fuerte ella-.

_En un lugar cerca de ahí :_

Aiko estaba observando como Emboar usaba Nitro-carga contra Pikachu pero este se levantaba con dificultad y volvía a la batalla.

-"Es genial… nunca se rinde…" –Pensó Alejandra viendo como Pikachu era derribado pero volvía a ponerse de pie una y otra vez-.

De pronto Alejandra mueve sus orejas al escuchar unos gritos casi coléricos.

-¿Qué sucede Aiko? –Pregunto su compañero preocupado-.

Aiko no contesto y salio corriendo hacia los arbustos y árboles.

-¡Aiko! –Grito Alonso para después ir tras ella-.

Ash y Black detuvieron la batalla al ver como Alonso salía corriendo tras su Pikachu.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? –Pregunto Ash mientras Pikachu se subía en su hombro-.

-No lose, Pikachu de un momento a otro se fue corriendo y el fue tras ella-.

Gaspar se quedo mirando aquel punto donde desaparecieron y se fue tras ellos.

_En otro lugar…_

Alejandra se detuvo tras unos arbustos y vio entre las ramas a una entrenadora vestida con una polera negra y unos pantalones cortos plomos, con el pelo castaño corto y ojos cafés. La entrenadora sostenía a un Buneary que se removía incomodo.

-" –Pesó Alejandra al ver como se peleaban-.

¡Javiera suéltame! –Grito la Buneary-.

-"_¿¡Javiera?!... no serán…_" –Pensó Alejandra-.

-¡No, Verónica!... ¡Y por favor deja de patalear! –Le Grito la Javiera-.

-"_Es definitivo… son ellas_" –Pesó Alejandra al ver como se peleaban-.

Sin previo aviso, la Verónica uso Patada salto contra la Javiera, la cual cayo al piso bruscamente y obligada a soltar a la Verónica.

-¡Bruta! –Le grito la Javiera muy molesta-.

-Fue tu culpa por no hacerme caso –Se defendió la Verónica dándose la vuelta-.

-¡Pero…!-.

-¡Alejandra! ¿Por qué corriste así? –Dijo Alonso saliendo de la nada alarmando a la Javiera y a la Verónica-.

-¡Alonso idiota! –Le grito su compañera-.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Dijo la Javiera mirando fijamente al Alonso y a Alejandra-.

-¡Somos nosotros! El Alonso y yo, la Alejandra –Dijo la Alejandra tratando de tranquilizar a la Javiera.

La Verónica se le acercó a la Alejandra y la olfateo suavemente.

-¡Alejandra! –Grito de felicidad y se abrazo a ella- Te extrañe mucho-.

-Ah, eran ustedes… pensé que era algo más importante –Dijo una voz detrás de los arbustos-.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué TÚ tenias que estar aquí también –Dijo la Verónica al ver al Gaspar parado delante de ellas-.

-Si el esta aquí, también debe estar el Giuseppe –Dedujo la Javiera-.

De una Pokeball sale el Pepe, el cual miraba fijamente a la Javiera.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –Pregunto el pepe-.

-La hierba mala nunca muere –Dijo ella burlona-.

-Sí, contigo aquí ya no hay duda de eso –Contraataco el pepe-.

Ambos se miraron con rencor, todos tenían unas gotitas cayéndoles por la nuca.

-¡Chicos! –Se escucho gritar a lo lejos-.

Todos voltearon para ver a Ash y los demás corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué les ocurrió? –Pregunto White parándose frente a nosotros-.

-¿Quiénes son ellas? –Pregunto Cilan al ver a la Javiera y a la Verónica-.

-Ellas son… unas viejas amigas y como Aiko se lleva muy bien con su Buneary la pudo sentir y vino hacia aquí para poder verlas –Dijo Alonso tratando de que su excusa fuera convincente-.

-¿¡Viejas?! –Gritaron la Javiera y la Verónica-.

-Habla de que nuestra amistad es muy vieja –Dice Alejandra tratando de que no mataran a su compañero-.

_10 minutos después _

Todos estaban en las orillas de un lago conociéndose, Cilan hacia la mesa mientras White y Javiera ponían la mesa y conversaban alegres.

-Dime ¿Tienes otro Pokemon aparte de Buneary? –Pregunto Iris uniéndose a la conversación

-Sí, un Pachirisu –Dice alegre -.

-¡Que ternurita! Yo nunca pude tocar uno ¿puedes sacarlo? –Pidió White con ojos de cachorro -.

-Pues… -Dirigió su mirada donde se encontraba la Verónica, la cual estaba jugando con Alejandra alegremente- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? -.

La Verónica en ese momento sintió como si una corriente de hielo pasara por su espalda e hizo que se estremeciera.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Alejandra al ver la reacción de Verónica-.

-No… nada, solo que sentí algo frío en mi espalda –Dijo ella fregándose sus patas-.

-Debe ser por el frío, trata de calentarte –Dijo Alejandra sentándose en el pasto-.

-¡Dame tu calor! –Grito ella riendo y abrazando a Alejandra, quien riendo acepto el abrazo-.

En ese momento, Javiera saco a Pachirisu de su Pokeball…

-¡Que ternurita! –Gritan Iris y White-.

Pachirisu busco con la mirada a Buneary… pero al ver como abrasaba a Pikachu ardió de celos y fue corriendo donde ella para taclear a Pikachu y lanzarla al lago. Oshawott, el cuan nadaba en ese momento, la ayudo a salir del agua.

-¿¡Cuál es tu problema?! –Grito Alejandra sacudiéndose para sacar el exceso de agua-.

-_¡Aléjate de ella, es MIA! _–Grito Pachirisu abrazando a la Verónica, quien intento zafarse en vano-.

-¿¡Y quien te crees tú para darme ordenes a MI?! ¡Ardilla cabezona! –Grito a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todos-.

-¿Qué te sucede Aiko? –Pregunto Alonso acercándose a su compañera-.

-¡Esa ardilla cabezona me empujo al lago! –Grito sacando chispas de sus mejillas-.

-¡Oye! Pachirisu no es una ardilla cabezona –Grito enojada la Javiera parándose detrás de Pachirisu- ¡Aparte, TÚ, rata de laboratorio amarilla, no sabrías lo que es tierno ni aun que te lo estregaran en la cara! –Le grito con enojo-.

-¿¡Perdón?! ¡Como te atreves a decirle a MI Pikachu rata de laboratorio si la tulla tiene cabeza de balón y cola de flotador! –Grito un Furioso Alonso- Pikachu ¡Impactrueno!-.

-Pachirisu ¡Chispa! –Grito Javiera también bastante molesta-.

Ambos ataques chocaron causando un par de chispas, Chispa al ser más débil que Impactrueno, perdió su efecto por completo, lo que causo que el Impactrueno le llegara fuertemente.

-¡Para que veas quien manda! –Dijo arrogante Alonso por haber demostrado la fuerza de su compañera-.

En ese instante un frío polar pasó por el lugar, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse pero por unas grandes y negras nubes que comenzaron a opacar justamente el lugar donde estaban ellos. Un "_click_" se hizo en la cabeza de Alonso, alterándolo.

-Alonso ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto el Gaspar acercándose a ellos junto al Pepe-.

-¡Todos, guarden a sus Pokemon AHORA! –Grito muy alterado-.

Todos alcanzaron a guardar a sus Pokemon, pero la Verónica y el Pepe no quisieron entrar, por que según ellos: _querían ver lo que iba a pasar…_

…_Error…_

Un rayo casi les cae pero reaccionaron a tiempo para escapar hacia el bosque, pareciese como si la nube los siguiese por que en realidad, así era, la nube los seguía a cada paso que daban. Los rayos caían uno tras otro, lo que los llevo a un puente colgante.

-¡No podemos cruzar por aquí, es peligroso! –Grito Black-.

-¡O cruzamos o nos pega un rayo, Black! –Le grito White-.

-¡Cuidado! –Grito Cilan-.

Todos sin opción corrieron hacia el puente aun sabiendo que era como ir a la muerte segura…

…_O solo para algunos intrusos…_

-¡Corran, corran! –Grito el Gaspar esperando que todos pasaran- ¡Javiera, mueve tu malditos pies mas rápido!-.

-¡Eso hago! –Le grito-.

En ese momento, un rayo azul más poderoso y grande que los anteriores les llego haciendo que el puente, literalmente, se desintegrara.

-¡CHICOS! –Grito Ash al verlos caer-.

Alonso, Gaspar y Javiera vieron por ultima vez a Ash y los demás en la orilla del acantilado, para después sentir un fuere mareo y la fría agua del río… Alonso solo tubo un ultimo pensamiento antes de desmayarse…

…_Maldito Zekrom…_

N/A: lo hice muy corto, lose, pero no tenia inspiración y lo más seguro es que este capitulo este latoso ¿verdad?


	9. Chapter 8

N/A: ¡Capitulo 8! xD perdón por la tardanza :3 pero con las fiestas e tenido que viajar y visitar a familiares… además e estado algo delicada de salud, casi me desmayo en el súper mercado -.- y Pokemon, no puede faltar Pokemon xD ¡Pero bueno! Ya estoy bien.

**Black-WhiteKun: **¡Te hice esperar demasiado! Lo lamento -.- tú eras el primero en leer el fic antes de que yo lo publicara pero… ¡VIVA LA IGUALDAD! xDDDD y más te vale seguir comentando ¬¬.

**Sakuyachan16: **Siiii, no sabia como introducirlas a la historia pero lo logre :3 y bueno… ¡Aquí el próximo capitulo! xD

Antes de todo… leyendo los comentarios anteriores (lo que siempre hago) no respondí una pregunta de **¿Habrá romance? **Pues les digo, solo habrá romance si ustedes lo quieren así, si quieren romance me lo dicen en los comentarios (Cualquier pareja, ya sea: yaoi, Yuri, normales…) ¡Ustedes deciden! Y denme sus razones ¿Bien?, como por ejemplo: **"Yo los(as) quiero a ellos(as) como pareja por que…"** y si no quieren pareja pues… también me dicen xD

.

.

.

**¡Fanfic!**

Capitulo 8: Cambio de roles

_Gaspar PDV_

Me duele todo… ¿Dónde estoy? Me pesa mucho el cuerpo y tengo mucho frío, no puedo moverme mucho… me ciento todo entumecido… ¿Cómo estarán los demás?

-Gaspar… ¡Gaspar! -¿Cuál es esa voz? Se me hace tan familiar… ¿Dónde la e escuchado antes?- ¡MIERDA, DESPIERTA! -.

Llegue a saltar de donde estaba ¿¡Pero por que me despierta de ese modo?! Casi me mata del susto.

-¿Cu-cual es tu problema? –Trate de decir, pero me cuesta a causa del cansancio-.

-Solo abre los ojos –Dijo la voz casi desesperada ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-.

-Bien, bien… cálmate ¿si? –Trate de abrir los ojos pero… me siento algo raro… tengo miedo de abrirlos-.

-Créeme… es mejor que los abras –Bien, ya me esta aterrando-.

Abro los ojos pero… solo veo a una niña de pelo castaño algo corto con una cola baja, ojos marrones, una polera negra manga corta, una chaqueta sin mangas de color azul, unos blue jeans algo abultados y unas deportivas blancas con negro.

-¿Y tú quien eres? –Dije con duda, no recuerdo haberla visto en ningún lugar… pero su voz… sin duda ya la e escuchado antes-.

-Yo soy la Alejandra, una humana y tú Gaspar, un Pokemon –Dijo ella bastante segura y creo que con burla-.

_¿Pero que…?_

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

_Alonso PDV_

Mi pobre cuerpo… ya es costumbre esta sensación… pero sigue siendo incomoda…

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH -¿¡Pero que…?! -.

Me levante espantado ¿Qué mier…? ¿Me… me encogí o todo aquí es mas grande?... me volteo pero solo veo a una niña y a un Jolteon ¿Asustado?... No, alterado… pero ¿Por qué esta alterado?.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Pregunte llamando la atención de los 2, los cuales me miraron sorprendidos- ¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa? O mejor dicho ¿Qué tengo yo?-.

-¿A-Alonso…? –Me pregunto es Jolteon algo atontado ¡Pero que pregunta más idiota! Claro que soy yo ¿Quién más podría ser?… esperen…

_¿Cómo pude entender lo que me dijo?_

-No… no puede ser… esto no esta ocurriendo…-Me dije más para mi mismo que para ellos-.

Me acerque rápidamente al río y que tal… soy un Pokemon… un Emolga para ser exactos… no se ni como reaccionar a esto, nunca me prepare para una situación así ¡Ni se me paso por la mente! Bueno ¿A quien si?

-Valla… reacciono mejor que tu –Dijo la niña al Jolteon mientras este la miraba mal-.

-Mm… ¿Dónde estamos? –Se escucho una voz somnolienta en el lugar, al voltear vimos a un teddiursa fregándose su ojo con su patita- ¿Qui-Quienes son ustedes? –Nos dijo algo alterada mientras se levantaba de golpe-.

-Nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo –Dijo la Niña ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? ¿¡Quienes son todos ellos?!-.

-Yo me llamo Javiera, ahora me dicen quienes son ustedes y donde están mis amigos –Nos dijo enojada y seria mientras se ponía en guardia para atacar, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que no era humana, pero por la situación disimulo su asombro-.

-Yo soy la Alejandra, el es el Gaspar y el es el Alonso –Dijo la niña bastante seria, mientras que yo casi me caigo de espaldas ¿¡Estas personas tan raras son mis amigos?!-.

-¡Así que aquí estaban idiotas! –Nos grito una voz a lo lejos… ese debe ser el Giuseppe, no hay duda, volteamos a verlo para ver que traía un polerón negro, una polera gris, unos blue jeans algo desgastados y unas zapatillas de color Gris con negro… pero no venia solo, estaba una niña con cara de "_Mátenme, por favor_" y como no, estaba mojada y algo sucia por el barro traía una falda ploma y una polera manga corta negra, unos calcetines hasta los muslos, unos zapatos negros y un bolso morado con bordados de flores blancas… esa sin duda era la verónica ¿Quién mas podría ser?

-¿A quien llamas idiotas? Si aquí el único idiota eres tu, subnormal –Dijo molesto el Gaspar, ya que el no toleraba que lo insultaran, Pero claro, El nos insultaba a todos-.

-Subnormal tu p**a madre –Le dijo catadoramente mientras nos veía a todos- entonces es verdad… todos cambiamos de roles… -Dijo pensativo-.

-No me digas, no me di cuenta –Le dijo la Alejandra con sarcasmo mientras se paraba y se sacudía el polvo de su pantalón-.

-Ya cállate –Le dijo el Pepe de mala gana, mientras se ganaba una mirada de odio-.

-Ya cállense los dos, no ayudan en nada –Dijo la Javiera con autoridad mientras los miraba de una manera seria-.

-Verdad, ella la que más ayuda –Dijo con sarcasmo exagerado el pepe… esto no va bien… -.

-Tú eres el que causa más problemas Giuseppe, no digas que no ayudo si tú tampoco te esfuerzas por hacer algo –Le dijo enojada y herida por las palabras dichas-.

-Ya dejen de pelear… no van a sacar nada productivo si siguen peleando –Les llamo la atención la Verónica… tengo el presentimiento de que eso los va a alterar más…-.

-Tú tampoco ayudas, ni siquiera servirías como Pokemon… y menos como entrenador… -Le dijo venenosamente el Pepe… esto esta llegando demasiado lejos-.

-¡No tienes por que insultarla Giuseppe! Tú tampoco sirves como Pokemon, eres inútil como humano y Pokemon –Le Dijo la Alejandra bastante enojada-.

-Ella, la más útil ¿verdad? Si no fuera por ti, no nos hubiéramos metido en tantos problemas ¡Tú tienes la culpa! –Le grito el Gaspar tratando de descargar la culpa en alguien… se están estresando… tengo que hacer algo… -.

-¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE CAIGAN RAYOS DEL CIELO! –Le grito enfadada mientras lo encaraba-.

Ya no lo soporto más… necesito detenerlos pero… mierda, empezaron a gritarse todos… no… tengo, Tego que…

-¡!

Todo el lugar quedo iluminado por un rayo, seguido por una gran nube de polvo que al dispersarse dejo ver a los cinco paralizados… bueno, solo a los 4 ya que el Gaspar no le afecto tanto el rayo… joder…

_¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_Normal PDV_

Los seis se miraban seriamente, ninguno se atrevía a romper ese silencio perturbante e incomodo que inundaba el lugar. Todos se habían alejado del río y buscaron un lugar donde llegara el sol y así poder secarse. Cada humano miraba a su "entrenador" el cual estaba convertido en un Pokemon.

-Así que… ahora tengo un Emolga… -Dijo Alejandra mirando fijamente a Alonso, el cual estaba bastante serio y también la miraba a ella-.

-Y yo un Jolteon… -Dijo el pepe viendo al Gaspar el cual estaba viéndolo fijamente sin decir nada-.

-Y yo un… un… ¿Qué carajo eres tú Javiera? –Le pregunto la Verónica mirándola por todos lados sin saber lo que era- bueno… yo tengo un Pokemon que parece oso de peluche –Dijo segura mientras todos caían cómicamente-.

-¡Se llama teddiursa, TONTA! –Le grito Alonso al cual le salieron unas pequeñas chispas de sus mejillas sorprendiendo a todos-.

-Alonso, o te calmas o a tu pokeball –Le regaño Alejandra mientras le mostraba la pokeball -.

-No fue mi intención, no puede controlarlo –Dijo molesto y apenado por su reacción-.

-¿No puedes controlar tus ataques? –Pregunto Alejandra sorprendida, Alonso negó con la cabeza. Alejandra se quedo callada y muy pensativa para luego lanzarle la pokeball, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Alonso y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, causando que la pokeball lo encerrara-.

-Pe-pero… ¿¡Por que hiciste eso?! -Grito Verónica viendo como la pokeball se sellaba dando la señal de que la captura estaba completa-.

-Si no puede controlar sus ataques, es mejor que este encerrado en la pokeball para que no sea un peligro –Dijo mientras veía como Alonso salía de la pokeball bastante molesto-.

-¡No soy un peligro! –Le grito ofendido por el comentario- ¡Y tampoco era necesario que me encerraras en la pokeball! Yo nunca lo hice contigo-.

-Por que nunca pudiste, si lo pudieras hacer, lo harías ¡Y no lo niegues, sabes que es cierto! –Grito Alejandra acusándolo-.

-¡No lo haría! –Le grito de vuelta bastante enojado-.

Todos los miraban divertidos, pues sabían que a pesar de pelear todo el tiempo eran os mejores amigos…

-¡!

Un trueno se dejo ver en el lugar para luego mostrar a una Alejandra electrocutada y a un Alonso indignado mientras le daba la espalda. Todos miraron la escena con una gotita para luego suspirar cansinamente.

…_Será un día muy largo…_

_º~~~~~~~~~Luego~~~~~~~~~º_

Todos caminaban hacia ningún lugar en específico ya que no sabían donde estaban y como nunca habían estado ahí… ni siquiera eran de ese mundo, ya llevaban como 2 horas caminando sin nada a la vista, pero al Pepe se le ocurrió algo.

-Oye Alonso –Este volteo a verlo, estaba en el hombro de Alejandra- Ya que eres una ardilla voladora –Alonso lo miro con disgusto- ¿Por qué no vuelas para ver que camino tomar? -.

-¡Es verdad! Ya tengo hambre y quiero ir a un pueblo para poder comer –Le dijo la Javiera emocionada-.

-Mm… pues… creo que esta bien –Dijo algo dudoso mientras miraba el cielo-.

-"_Bien… solo tengo que saltar y extender los brazos… simple"_ –Pensó temeroso por el echo de que si no volaba, aparte de la gran humillación, recibiría un "abrazo" del piso-.

-¿Estas listo? –Le pregunto Gaspar al ver que Alonso estaba perdido en su mente-.

-¿eh? S-sí claro –Le dijo nervioso y mirando hacia otro lado-.

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres saltas y vuelas ¿entendido? –Le dijo Alejandra mientras lo ponía sobre su cabeza-.

-S-si… -Dijo algo asustado mientras se paraba torpemente sobre la cabeza de su entrenadora temporal-.

Dio un suspiro bastante largo para poder tranquilizarse, se preparo tomando un poco de impulso para poder saltar… cerro los ojos y salto extendiendo sus… patas…

-¡Bien hecho Alon…! ¿¡Qué haces?! –Le gritaron todos sorprendidos y confundidos-.

No era para menos, al saltar no se desplazo por el aire como debió haberlo hecho, si no que se comenzó a perder el control, por ende se comenzó a asustar y empezó a mover sus patas como si fuera un ave, lo cual provoco que comenzara a caer y a gritar, Alejandra corrió hacia el y lo agarro andes de que cayera al piso.

-¿E-estas bien…? –Le pregunto Alejandra mientras se enderezaba y lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta-.

-S-sí… solo me asuste un poco –Dijo un poco más tranquilo-.

-¿Un poco? ¡Si parecía que convulsionabas en el aire! –Le dijo Pepe mientras se reía-.

-No te ofendas, pero tiene razón –Dijo divertida Verónica mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano-.

-¡Ya cállense! Solo necesito impulso –Dijo orgulloso, tratando de salvar algo de su dignidad -.

Hubiera sido mejor para Alonso no pronunciar esas palabras, ya que en ese momento Alejandra abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la cual fue remplazada por un brillo de malicia y una sonrisa macabra… a todos les recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo, ya que siendo sinceros, Alejandra era la más maléfica y calculadora de ellos.

-Yo tengo una idea… -Dijo macabramente mientras miraba a Alonso- no te preocupes… será lo mismo que tu me hiciste a mi… -.

En ese punto Alonso ya estaba más que aterrado, ya sabia lo que le esperaba y trato de huir pero Alejandra fue más rápida, lo tomo con una mano y se posiciono para lanzarlo.

-Alejandra… si te atreves a lanzarme… te juro que te daré un rayo tan fuerte que te dolerá hasta el alma –Le advirtió Alonso inútilmente, el sabia que no infundía miedo en ella-.

-Ojo por ojo… diente por diente –Dijo rencorosamente antes de alzar el brazo- Alonso… ¡Vuela! -.

Eso fue lo último que escucho Alonso antes de ser arrojado por los aires, sentía el viento golpeándole la cara como si quemara ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría hacer algo como eso?!

-"_¡Maldito karma!_" –Pensó el al recordar como al llegar a este mundo había arrojado a Alejandra a la parvada de Pidgey-.

-Valla… que buen lanzamiento… -Dijo el Pepe al ver lo lejos que seguía volando Alonso- ¡Qué no se te olvide mirar el camino! –Le grito como si pudiera escucharlo-.

-¡Pepe, no la alientes! –Le regaño Javiera al ver lo orgullosa que se puso Alejandra por el comentario de Pepe-.

-Oigan… -Todos dirigieron su atención a Verónica- ¿No creen que el Alonso ya debería haberse detenido? –Pregunto al ver como seguía volando por los aires, luego vio como disminuía su velocidad y caía en picada- A, olvídenlo, ya esta cayendo -dijo con una sonrisa-.

_3 segundos después…_

Todos corrían desesperadamente para poder alcanzar a Alonso, quien si no hubiera tenido esas "alas" (por decirlo de algún modo) hubiera caído de una manera más rápida. Todos corrían con todas sus fuerzas… pero les sorprendió ver como el Gaspar los superaba con mucha facilidad y estaba por alcanzar a Alonso.

-¡Abúndenme! –Grito desesperado Alonso mientras veía que se acercaba rápidamente al piso-.

-Ya casi… -Murmuro Jolteon para luego saltar y atrapar a Alonso con su hocico-.

-Gracias –Dijo al salir del hocico de Jolteon algo… babeado…- Creo –Murmuro con asco mientras se sacaba la baba-.

-¡Alonso! ¿¡Estas bien?! –Grito la Verónica agotada mientras recuperaba el aliento- ¿No… no te lastimaste? -.

-No… pero si estoy babeado… ¡Que asco! –Grito mientras se limpiaba en el piso-.

-De nada, fue un "_Placer_" haber salvado tu asquerosa y patética existencia –Le dijo enojado y sarcástico el Gaspar mientras se echaba para poder relajarse un poco después de la carrera-.

-A todo esto ¿Cómo fuiste capas de correr tan rápido y sin ningún esfuerzo? –Le pregunto el pepe mientras se sentaba junto a el-.

-No lose… solo sentí que al correr… todo mi cuerpo se liberaba… fue extraño, no sabría muy bien explicar como lo hice -Dijo el Gaspar tratando de expresarse de una manera entendible-.

-Es totalmente normal –Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el Alonso-.

-¿Tú sabes sobre mi? –Le pregunto extrañado el Gaspar-.

-Gaspar… no existe Pokemon el cual no sepa su descripción, ya sea tanto física como sicológica –Dijo algo arrogante el Alonso mientras se sentaba a su izquierda- escucha… Jolteon es un Pokemon muy orgulloso y arrogante a causa de su forma física, ya que tiene una gran agilidad y velocidad, haciéndolo uno de los Pokemon más rápidos que existen. Suele desafiar a otros Pokemon a correr hasta un punto, para ver quién es más veloz. Sus ataques son rápidos y constantes. A pesar de tener todas esas características, es un Pokemon muy leal y noble a su entrenador –Dijo como si lo hubiera ensayado y aprendidote memoria-.

-Valla… soy… soy… ¡Extremadamente genial! –Grito mientras se paraba de un salto asustando un poco a Alonso-.

-Bueno, bueno… ahora lo importante –Dijo la Javiera mirando fijamente a Alonso- ¿Viste algún pueblo o ciudad? O al menos algún camino que podamos tomar –Pregunto preocupada-.

-Pues… no vi ningún pueblo o ciudad –Todos se decepcionaron- pero… vi una casa cerca de las montañas, por haya –Dijo apuntando hacia el este-.

-¡Pues vamos! No quiero dormir en la tierra, y menos pasar frío –Dijo con desagrado imaginándose la situación-.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el este, a Alonso le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo pero lo ignoro y siguió caminado.

_Error_

_40 minutos después…_

-Alonso… -Alonso volteo a ver al Pepe- ¿Estas seguro que era por aquí? –Pregunto viendo a su alrededor, no era de extrañar, estaba oscureciendo y embosque comenzaba a parecer muy tenebroso-.

-Si, estoy muy seguro –Dijo con seguridad fingida- "_¿¡Dónde mierda estamos?!_"-.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto alterada la Verónica al escuchar el crujir de las ramas-.

-Son los árboles asesinos Verónica –Dijo con burla la Javiera, la cual estaba en su hombro-.

-Ja, ja… muy graciosa Javiera –Dijo con desagrado notable en su voz, en ese momento el crujir se hizo más fuerte asustando más a la Verónica-.

-Verónica, no seas paranoica, nada va a pasar –Dijo Alejandra tratando de tranquilizarla. En ese momento se escucho un rugido feroz, haciendo que todos se detuvieran es seco-.

De la nada algo salio de los arbustos asustando a Alejandra, la cual se aferro del Pepe al serlo más cercano a ella en ese momento.

-Alejandra… se que soy muy sexy pero este no es el momento –Dijo con su típico egocentrismo-.

Alejandra quedo en blanco antes de empujarlo lejos y darle la espalda… pero al hacerlo observo como un Drapion los miraba venenosamente a todos, ella retrocedió asustada mientras se ponía frente a Verónica, quien estaba peor que ella.

-A-Alonso… que es e-eso… -Dijo la Verónica con la voz temblorosa, Alonso subió al hombro de Alejandra con un rostro serio-.

-Es un Drapion, es un Pokemon de gran fuerza y defensa, Drapion puede estirar sus brazos y cola para tomar a su presa, también puede girar su torso 180 grados, permitiéndole tener una visión de 360 grados pudiendo buscar a los enemigos. También guarda cierto parecido a Scolipede ya que son muy agresivos y no sienten piedad hasta que ganan –Dijo algo asustado al conocer la naturaleza agresiva del Pokemon-.

-¿Qué… vamos a hacer? –Pregunto la Javiera, quien comenzó a retroceder, ya que el Drapion avanzo un poco-.

-Pues atacar ¿Qué más? –Dijo Pepe como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-.

-Claro, como tú no tienes que pelear –Le dijo con voz molesta Alonso que comenzó a prepararse para tratar de volar-.

Sin previó aviso, el Drapion comenzó a correr hacia ellos de una forma colérica. Todos corrían entre los árboles pensando que como el Drapion era grande (Demasiado e de añadir) los árboles lo detendrían… pero no, al pasarlos árboles caían estrepitosamente, causando la conmoción el algunos Pokemon que merodeaban aquella zona.

-¡Por haya! –Grito el Gaspar corriendo hacia la derecha, donde había un gran muro de rocas- ¡Escalen!-.

-¿¡Qué?! –Grito la Verónica- ¿¡Y si me caigo?! –Grito alterada al imaginarse caer y quebrarse algo-.

-Bueno, o te mures o te vuelves la primera victima de Drapion –Dijo el pepe mientras colocaba al Gaspar en su espalda y comenzaba a escalar-.

Verónica observo como Alejandra puso a Alonso sobre su cabeza y comenzaba a escalar como si no pasara nada, miro hacia atrás y vio como el Drapion sacaba unos árboles para poder pasar donde estaban ellos.

-Si vas a quedarte ahí entonces pásame a la Javiera –Dijo Seriamente la Alejandra-.

-… ¿Me ayudas a escalar?... –Pregunto apenada mientras colocaba a la Javiera en su cabeza e intentaba escalar sujetándose de la Alejandra, la cual se demoraba un poco mas en escalar a causa del peso extra-.

El Drapion ya había llegado hacia donde se encontraban ellos, pero ellos ya estaban a una distancia considerable para su alcance, por ese motivo comenzó a golpear el muro con mucha fuerza, provocando que perdieran un poco el equilibrio, aquellos golpes provocaron que la pared comenzara a agrietarse y soltara una roca de tamaño considerablemente grande.

-¡Cuidado! –Grito la Javiera al ver como caía la roca sobre ellos-.

Todos trataron de alejarse con éxito, provocando que la roca cayera sobre el Drapion pero eso no fue suficiente, al contrario, lo enfureció y dio un gran rugido al cielo, su pudo apréciala como barias aves a kilómetros se iban volando bastante asustadas. En ese lapso, todos se habían colocado en el gran hueco que dejo la roca.

-¿¡Qué se supone que haremos?! –Dijo histéricamente la Verónica mientras pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos-.

-Tal vez se aburra y se valla –Dijo la Javiera con la esperanza de que de verdad se aburriera y se fuera-.

En ese momento el temblor provocado por los golpes se hizo más intenso, asustándolos bastante.

-Yo no creo que se aburra… y mucho menos se canse –Dijo el Pepe con un aura negra rodeándolo-.

-¡Tenemos que atacarlo! –Dijo el Alonso decidido mientras se paraba como todo un líder-.

-¡Buena idea, vallan! –Dijeron los entrenadores temporales mientras los empujaban a la orilla-.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No! –Dijo la Javiera mientra hacia un corto contacto visual con el Drapion, el cual tenia un brillo peligroso en sus ojos-.

-¿¡Cómo esperan que bajemos, saltado?! –Dijo el Gaspar observando la distancia que les faltaba para llegar al suelo-.

-¡Sí! –Dicho esto, pusieron a la Javiera y al Alonso sobre el Gaspar y los lanzaron del lugar-.

La Javiera y el Alonso se sujetaron por inercia del pelaje del Gaspar, causándole un poco de dolor. Casi al llegar al suelo, el Gaspar hizo una acrobacia y logro aterrizar de pie.

-Valla… soy genial –Dijo sorprendido por haber logrado aterrizar de pie-.

-¡CUIDADO! –Grito la Javiera al ver como el Drapion corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos-.

El Gaspar lo esquivo con bastante facilidad, ya que al ser un Jolteon su velocidad era una de las mejores.

-¡Javiera, usa excavar y ocúltate! –Dijo el Alonso, antes de que ella lograra contestar el Alonso la tomo de la pata y la lanzo, causando que cayera en unos arbustos-.

-¡Usemos rayo! –Grito el Gaspar al ver como el Drapion reanudaba su marcha hacia ellos-.

Ambos concentraron toda su energía y lanzaron un poderoso rayo, lo cual paralizo al Drapion, pero duro poco ya que con un brusco movimiento rompió el ataque.

-¡Corre! –Grito el Alonso alarmado al ver como enfurecía y corría otra vez hacia ellos-.

-¡Ustedes! –Grito el Gaspar, los entrenadores voltearon- ¿¡Hay más Pokemon, verdad?! ¡Pues que nos ayuden! –.

Trataron de cansar al Drapion haciéndolo correr bastante, pero tuvieron el efecto equivocado, el Drapion tenía energía de sobra y el Gaspar se agotaba demasiado rápido.

-¡Ve Pachirisu! –Se escucho la voz de la Verónica en el lugar-.

-¡Vallan, Minccino, Leafeon! –Grito el Pepe, Minccino de paro triunfal y Leafeon se dio media vuelta y se hecho mientras los ignoraba a todos-.

-¡Snivy, Oshawott, salgan! –Grito Alejandra mientras lanzaba las pokeball-.

Todos saltaron con agilidad hacia el campo de batalla, llamando la atención del Drapion, quien se dirigió a ellos rápidamente. En ese momento el Gaspar los tomo a todo como pudo y logro salir antes de que el Drapion embistiera contra ellos.

-Valla… si que eres rápido… -Dijo el Alonso al ver como el Drapion chocaba contra la pared-.

-¿Podrían salir de encima y ordenarse para poder atacar? Aparte de correr de esa cosa tengo que cargar con ustedes… y eso me cansa más de lo necesario –Se quejo el Gaspar mientras todos se distribuían por el campo-.

Drapion sacudió su cabeza y se alejo de la pared, en ese momento de dio cuanta de que estaba rodeado, todos estaban firmemente parados y listos para atacar.

-… ¡Ahora! –Grito en Gaspar dando inicio al bombardeo de ataques-.

Alonso y Gaspar comenzaron con Rayo, mientras que Snivy lanzaba Ciclón de Hojas, Oshawott Hidro-bomba, Minccino Vozarrón y Pachirisu con chispa. Todos los ataques combinados causaron bastante daño en el Drapion salvaje, para después convertirse en una explosión… todos retrocedieron un poco al estar tan cerca de la explosión.

-_¿Funciono? _–Pensaron todos al ver como el humo se dispersaba y dejaba ver a un Drapion con la cabeza gacha, aparentemente inconciente-.

Todos suspiraron con tranquilidad y alegría… lo que les duro muy poco ya que se escucho un rugido tan fuerte que tuvieron que taparse los oídos y orejas. El Drapion comenzó a usar Pin Misil, todos corrían y se refugiaban, Snivy logro contraatacarlo con Hoja aguda pero la daño un poco, Alonso no pudo esquivarlos a tiempo pero Gaspar lo logro empujar y el recibió el impacto.

-¡Gaspar! –Grito Alejandra lista para saltar a ayudarlo-.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Estas loca?! ¡No podrías hacer nada! –Le grito el Pepe deteniéndola antes de que se lanzara, pero al ver que Drapion se preparaba para atacar a Gaspar con veneno x, fue el pepe quien entro en pánico-.

-¡No te atrevas! –Grito el pepe para luego saltar sobre Drapion, causando que el ataque se desviara a un árbol-.

-¡Pepe! ¿¡Qué carajo estas haciendo?! –Le grito Gaspar tratando de levantarse-.

-¡Salvando tu pellejo! ¿¡Crees que hago esto por diversión?! –Le grito molesto- ¡Levántate y vete! –Grito mientras luchaba con el Drapion-.

Drapion tomo al Pepe con sus pinzas y lo lanzo al piso, pepe al azotarse contra el piso se aturdió y no pudo ver como Drapion se preparaba para usar Veneno X, en ese momento en el que Drapion lanzo el ataque una nube de polvo cubrió ese lugar, todos observaban fijamente el lugar donde estaba el pepe. Al dispersarse el humo se pudo apreciar a Leafeon frente al Pepe con la hoja de su cabeza y la de su cola con un brillo que desapareció lentamente.

-¿En que momento salto a protegerlo? –Pregunto la Verónica sin entender como salio sin ser vista-.

-No lose… no logre verla… pero al menos el Pepe esta bien… -Dijo Alejandra- Maldito idiota, me dice que no salte y el salta… -.

-¡Chicos! –De los arbustos salio Javiera, llena de tierra e de añadir-.

Pepe logro ver como todos comenzaban a hablar y asentían bastantes serios: "_¡Tienen un plan! Estoy salvado_" pensó con alivio. Drapion sintió un ataque detrás suyo y volteo molesto, al voltearse se encontró con todos haciéndole burla, eso lo puso colérico y fue tras ellos… antes de que impactara con uno de ellos choco con un árbol y lo logro derribar estrepitosamente.

-Leafeon ¿Puedes ayudarme a distraerlo? –Pregunto Alonso mientras se colocaba junto a Leafeon-.

-_Como quieras… _-Dijo ella tranquilamente mientras se colocaba junto a el-.

Alonso lanzo una Bola-Volteo y Leafeon Hoja mágica, ambos ataques al chocar contra Drapion causaron una pequeña explosión, haciendo que Drapion volteara a verlos y corriera hacia ellos, ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque pero Drapion de quedo parado a mitad del camino y comenzó a cargar un Híper-Rayo que se cargo de inmediato y disparo a todo poder, Leafeon lanzo una Energibola y Alonso poder oculto seguido por Rayo. Los ataques al chocar crearon una pantalla de humo y de ella salio Drapion quien ataco a Alonso con Colmillo Veneno y dio en el blanco.

-¡Arg! –Alonso sentía un dolor horrible en el estomago donde fue mordido, Leafeon por tratar de liberarlo uso Hoja aguda contra la cabeza de Drapion, el cual soltó de inmediato a Alonso-.

-_¿Te encuentras bien?_ –Pregunto al ver como se agarraba su estomago con algo de fuerza-.

-Sí… -Dijo apenas a causa del dolor, observo el lugar de la herida para notar algunos puntos de color púrpura- "_Maldición…_" –Peso mientras trataba de ocultarlas con su pelo-.

Drapion uso Pin Misil, Leafeon lo esquivaba con facilidad pero Alonso tenia dificultades, ya que la herida provocaba que no se pudiese mover con tanta libertad, Pachirisu tropezó y comenzó a rodar hacia Drapion.

-"_Hay no…_" –Pensaron todos la ver como Pachirisu se golpeaba contra Drapion, este se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a golpearlo-.

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver como Alonso salía volando junto a Pachirisu y se golpeaban contra un árbol, el cual se triso un poco por el impacto.

-¿¡Están bien?! –Pregunto Alejandra que sin importarle nada, bajo de un salto-.

-¡Excelente…! –Dijo sarcásticamente el Alonso, trato de pararse pero su intento fue inútil, callo pesadamente al piso… Pachirisu lo ayudo a ponerse de pie pero no podía caminar-.

-¡Alonso! –Volteo a ver a la Javiera- ¡Distráelo en ese mismo lugar, que no se mueva!-.

-¡Bien! –Miro a Pachirisu- a la cuenta de 3 yo usare Rayo, tu usa chispazo ¿bien?-.

Pachirisu asintió, ambos contaron hasta tres y lanzaron su ataque. Drapion no se podía mover en ese momento, no es que los ataques eléctricos le hicieran daño, solo que estaba muy cansado como para contraatacarlo… Drapion rompió el ataque y ellos ya no tenían energía para otro ataque.

-¡Ya! –Grito una voz que no pudieron identificar a causa del cansancio, sintieron que eran levantados y alejados de ese lugar rápidamente-.

-¿Gaspar…? –Pregunto Alonso al verlo-.

-No, Oshawott ¡Pero claro que soy yo! –Dijo con burla- ¿Tienes energía para un ataque final?-.

-No lose… tendría que intentarlo –Dijo no muy seguro de poder hacerlo- ¿Y tú Pachirisu, puedes hacerlo? -.

Pachirisu asintió confiando, de la nada, comenzaron a caer pétalos alrededor de Drapion, eran miles de pétalos que parecía que danzaban alrededor de Drapion, este no sabia que hacer… aquellos pétalos lo confundían.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo? –Pregunto sin entender el Gaspar al ver los pétalos- hasta pareciera que bailaran-.

-Y lo están haciendo –Dijo el Alonso, el Gaspar lo miro sin entender- Es Danza pétalo, un movimiento para confundir al enemigo-.

Voltearon y observaron a Leafeon, quien solo les dio una pequeña sonrisa de confianza.

-¡Chicos, ahora! –Todos se posicionaron detrás de Drapion preparados para el ataque-.

Minccino uso vozarrón, Snivy Ciclón Hojas, Pachirisu Chispazo, Gaspar Bola sombra, Leafeon Hoja Mágica y Alonso Bola-Volteo, todos los ataques impactaron fuertemente a Drapion, quien a causa de la confusión perdió el equilibrio y cayo… pero apenas tuvo contacto con el suelo, se hizo un gran y profundo agujero.

-¿Eh? –Dijo sin entender Alejandra- ¿Cómo paso eso? Drapion no pesa tanto ¿o si? –Dijo sorprendida por el gran agujero que se formo con la caída-.

-Claro que no pesa tanto –Dijo Alonso divertido- ¿Por qué crees que la Javiera no salio en casi toda la pelea? Ella uso Excavar y cabo un agujero lo bastante profundo como para dejar al Drapion encerrado… solo se demoro mas de la cuenta por ser la primera ves que utilizaba ese ataque-.

-Valla… yo no podría haber hecho eso… me da miedo estar encerrada –Dijo la Verónica, asustándolos un poco por la aparición tan repentina-.

-¿Verónica? ¿¡Cómo bajaste?! ¡Si tú apenas y podías subir sola! –Dijo la Javiera sorprendida al verla ahí parada como si nada-.

-Pues baje cuando nadie miraba… ya que… estoy con falda y… bueno –Dijo algo sonrojada, todos rieron en ese momento… lo que acabo pronto al ver como Alonso caía inconciente al suelo-.

-¿Alonso? ¡Alonso! ¿¡Qué… qué le ocurre?! –Pregunto alterada la Alejandra mientras se arrodillaba junto a su amigo-.

Leafeon se acerco y con la pata movió su pelaje para dejar a la vista la herida que le había provocado el Drapion.

-No puede ser… ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡El próximo pueblo esta a un día de aquí y no creo que Alonso soporte tanto! –Dijo desesperada la Alejandra mientras sostenía lo pelo con fuerza y lo jalaba ligeramente-.

-¡Tranquilízate! –Dijo Giuseppe agarrando sus muñecas, así evitando que se sacara un mechón de pelo-.

-¿¡Mi amigo se muere y tu me pides que me tranquilice?! –Le grito mientras trataba de golpearlo, pero el Pepe ejerció más fuerza-.

-Es mejor guardar la calma, si nos ponemos histéricos solo agravaremos la situación ¿Bien? –Alejandra se tranquilizo poco a poco hasta que dejo de forcejear- Bien, Verónica –La nombrada se acercó- Tú llevaras a Alonso-.

-¡Pero yo quiero llevarlo! –Dijo enojada Alejandra-.

-No, por que hace unos momentos casi te arrancas los pelos de la cabeza y quisiste golpearme… no me voy a arriesgar –Alejandra solo tuvo que aceptar de mala gana- Bien… Vamos a buscar esa casa –Dijo seguro-.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero si ya es de noche! Y estar en el bosque a estas horas es muy peligroso –Dijo la Verónica-.

-Pero como dijo la Alejandra, el pueblo esta lejos aun, por ese motivo debemos encontrar esa casa, es lo más cerca que tenemos-.

-Pero… ni siquiera la hemos visto… y quien la vio esta inconciente –Volvió a decir la Verónica preocupada-.

-Es la única esperanza que nos queda… ¡Vamos! –Dijo para luego caminar hacia el bosque otra vez-.

Caminaban a paso rápido, y no solo por el estado de Alonso, sino que también por el hecho de que si se quedaban mucho en un lugar seria muy riesgoso tanto para ellos como para sus Pokemon que ya estaban muy cansados.

-¡Hola! ¿¡Hay alguien ahí?! –Grito una voz a lo lejos, todos se sorprendieron y corrieron en busca de esa voz-.

Al pasar por algunos arbustos y árboles, lograron divisar a un muchacho que no pasaba de los 17 años, pelo castaño claro, unos Grandes ojos chocolate, piel blanca y muy alto, llevaba un abrigo verde con un gorro peludo, unos vaqueros cafés, y unos zaparos plomos. El chico los volteo a ver, y a lo primero que le dirigió la mirada fue al Emolga inconciente que sostenían.

-¡OH por Dios! ¿¡Qué le ocurrió?! –Grito casi histérico "_Genial, como una segunda Alejandra_" pensó el Pepe al verlo así de histérico- ¡Ve-vengan, mi casa esta cerca de aquí! –Les Dijo mientras los guiaba por un camino bien camuflado-.

_10 minutos después_

-Con razón no podíamos encontrar tu casa ¡Si parece que te ocultaras! –Dijo Verónica al notar por el camino todos los árboles y arbustos que estaban cerca de la casa-.

Al llegar a la casa se encontraron con una acogedora cabaña y un GRAN invernadero en la parte trasera de la cabaña. Al llegar a la casa lo primero que hizo al llegar a la casa fue buscar las medicinas

-Pues efectivamente, me e estado ocultando, ya que a habido ataques de un Drapion por la zona… esperen ¿Por qué buscaban mi casa? –Pregunto extrañado, ya que con suerte alguien notaba siquiera su existencia-.

-Pues… nos caímos por el río y… nos perdimos… como nuestro Emolga no sabe volar tratamos de enseñarle y en su… em… "Practica" –Dijo el pepe mirando a la Alejandra- Logro ver tu casa y decidimos pedirte ayuda, pero nos encontramos con el Drapion y aun que lo logramos vencer… pues… ya ves la urgencia por encontrarte-.

-Ya veo… ¿Quieren comer algo? Ustedes y sus Pokemon deben estar agotados –Dijo el chico mientras dejaba a Alonso sobre la mesa, pero cubierto con una manta que no era ni muy gruesa ni muy delgada-.

-Si, muchas gracias… eh… –Dijo en Pepe- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto algo apenado-.

-¿Mm? ¡A si! Mi nombre es Makoto –Dijo con una amble y radiante sonrisa-.

_Al otro día…_

Estaba saliendo un brillante sol entre las montañas, Alonso comenzaba a despertar lentamente pero lleno de energía, al abrir los ojos por completo lo primero que busco fue a Alejandra, a quien vio durmiendo junto a todos los demás. Se acerco sigilosamente tratando de no despertarlos a todos, se subió a su pecho y la llamo.

-Alejandra… Alejandra despierta –La llamo en susurros-.

Alejandra abrió con pesadez los ojos para ver a Alonso en su pecho, lo tomo con cuidado y lo coloco en sus piernas.

-¿Estas bien, te duele algo, estas mareado, quieres agua? –Le dijo rápidamente haciendo que una gotita cayera por la nuca de su amigo-.

-No te preocupes… la verdad me siento bastante bien, como si nunca hubiera peleado –Dijo sinceramente, como si no se lo creyera ni el mismo-.

-OH, veo que ya despertaron –Dijo una voz que reconocieron como la de Makoto -.

-Alejandra ¿Quién es el? –Pregunto Alonso al ver a Makoto entrar a la habitación con una polera negra, unos pantalones verdes de camuflaje militar y unos bototos marrones… la verdad si parecía militar pero le quedaba bastante bien.

-El es el dueño de la casa que viste cuando… ejem… aprendías a volar –Dijo recordando como lo lanzo por los aires como venganza- Y también es la persona que te curo del veneno, por cierto, muchas gracias… si pareciese que nunca estuvo enfermo -.

-Sí, son unas yerbas medicinales muy buenas, no crecen mucho por aquí pero cuando lo hacen trato de recoger todas las que pueda como para cuando ocurran estas situaciones –Dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba y de agachaba a la altura de Alonso- Necesito revisar tu herida, me dejas ¿verdad?-.

Alonso asintió sabiendo que el no podía entenderlo, Makoto lo tomo delicadamente y lo llevo hacia la mesa, le quito suavemente el vendaje y revisó entre su pelaje algún indicio de la herida, lo que no encontró.

-¡Bien! Estas en perfectas condiciones –Dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en su frente, haciéndolo sonrojar ligeramente-.

-Etto… Makoto –Dijo una voz que pudo reconocer como la de la verónica- ¿Ya esta totalmente curado? –Dijo refiriéndose a Alonso-.

-Su herida si, pero sus defensas están aun muy bajas, si me acompañan al invernadero podría darle algo para remediar eso -.

-Esta bien ¡Pepe, Gaspar, despierten malditos vagos! –Grito la Verónica sobresaltando a los nombrados-.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa pe*ra de mierd*? –Le pregunto de mala Gana el pepe por haberlo despertado de ese modo-.

-Va-valla… tiene un vocabulario… interesante… -Dijo nerviosamente al conocer el vocabulario del pepe-.

-Vamos al invernadero, tenemos que ir a buscar algo para las defensas de Alonso –Dijo Alejandra arreglándose la ropa y siguiendo a Makoto-.

_En el invernadero…_

Era todo muy hermoso, había bastantes flores y algunos árboles muy frondosos, en la parte superior habían unas ventanas para que entrara aire fresco, todos miraban maravillados el lugar… menos Alonso… durante todos el camino no pudo ignorar a un Ampharos que le hacia burla por donde quiera que mirara, era totalmente irritante.

-¡Aquí esta! –Dijo Makoto al ver un árbol con unos frutos de color rosa, se puso de puntas y arranco una fruta para extendérsela a Alonso- puede que sea algo seca… ¡Pero es muy dulce!-.

Alonso tomo la fruta y la mordió inseguro, luego comenzó a comerla rápidamente, no sabía si era por el hecho de que desde ayer que no comía nada o de que estaba deliciosa.

-¡Que bueno que te guste! –Dijo muy contento Makoto-.

En ese momento salio el Ampharos de su escondite y se acerco a Makoto.

-Chicos el es Ampharos, puede que sea algo juguetón pero no es malo –Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-.

-Es irritante… -Susurro Alonso mientras lo miraba mal-.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Alejandra sin entender el comentario-.

-Me estuvo haciendo burla todo el camino hacia aquí, es muy irritante –Dijo terminando lo ultimo que le quedaba de comida-.

Ampharos escucho cada palabra que dijo Alonso, se volteo hacia el y le saco la lengua de una forma muy burlesca, Alonso perdió la paciencia y le lanzo una Bola volteo, lo cual le llego pero se recupero de inmediato.

-¿¡Po-por qué hizo eso?! –Pregunto Makoto sin entender su reacción-.

-Pues… mi Emolga no tiene mucha paciencia… así que quiere una batalla contra tu Ampharos para poder desquitarse de sus burlas –Dijo Alejandra, sorprendiendo a Alonso-.

-¿De verdad?... Bueno… yo nunca rechazo una batalla –Dijo seguro- Vamos afuera-.

_Afuera…_

Alonso y Ampharos se mandaban miradas de odio mientras que Alejandra estaba muy nerviosa, lo que su compañero noto.

-¿Qué te ocurre, tienes frio? –Le pregunto sin saber el porque de su reacción-.

-Yo… yo nunca que dado ordenes a un Pokemon ¿Y si lo hago mal? –Dijo al sentirse culpable por el hecho de que Alonso pueda salir lastimado de nuevo-.

-No te preocupes, lo aras bien, si yo soy el que peleare, no tu –Dijo en un intento de tranquilizarla-.

-Si… tienes razón… si perdemos es por tu culpa –Dijo más feliz y confiada-.

-¿¡Qué?! –Grito el pero el Pepe lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más-.

-¡Qué comience la batalla! –Grito el pepe dando inicio al combate-.

-¡Ampharos, usa cola férrea! –.

-¡Takeshi, usa… em… Po-poder oculto!

Alonso la miro con cara de _¿¡Qué, enserio?!_ Pero no tuvo otra que obedecer, cuatro esferas fueron lanzadas hacia Ampharos, quien destruyo una pero las otras tres chocaron contra su cuerpo.

-¿¡Poder oculto, enserió?! –Le dijo a su "entrenadora" -.

-¡Funciono, no te quejes! –Le grito avergonzada-.

-¡Ampharos, usa Doble Rayo! -.

Entre el humo salio un Rayo de colores, fue tan rápido que Alonso no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, haciendo que le diera directamente.

_-La venganza es dulce, rata_ –Esta ves fue Ampharos el que hablo, pero solo Alonso lo escucho-.

-Ya veremos quien ríe al ultimo –Dijo mirándolo venenosamente-.

-Takeshi ¡usa rayo! -.

-¡Esquívalo Ampharos y usa Puño trueno! -.

Ampharos fue bastante veloz al esquivar el ataque, el hecho de que Alonso no supiera volar era una total desventaja, fue a toda velocidad hacia Alonso.

-¡Alejandra, dime que hacer! –Le grito Alonso desesperado-.

-¡U-usa Bola volteo!

Alonso lazo la Bola volteo cuando Ampharos estaba a menos de un metro de el, causando una pequeña explosión y una cortina de humo… de la cual salio Ampharos y le dio en lleno a Alonso en el rostro, Alonso rodó por el piso pero se dio cuenta que Ampharos quedo algo paralizado por haber roto Bola volteo tan de cerca.

-¡Usa Atracción! -.

-¡Alejandra, es un Macho! -.

-¿¡Qué?! Bu-bueno… ¡Usa Bola volteo otra vez! -.

Alonso suspiro y lanzo Bola volteo, la cual dio directamente esta vez.

-Ampharos ¡Cola férrea y no te detengas!

-¡Usa poder oculto!

Alonso lanzo barias bolas pero Ampharos las esquivaba con agilidad hasta que llego a Alonzo y lo golpeo en el estomago, dejándolo sin aliento.

-¡Ampharos usa Rayo! -.

Alonso fue electrocutado fuertemente por Ampharos, el cual parecía disfrutar verlo de ese modo.

-¡Termina con Puño trueno! -.

Ese fue el final de la batalla, Ampharos le golpeo dos veces y Alonso no pudo seguir peleando.

-Takeshi y Alejandra perdieron ¡La victoria es para Makoto y Ampharos! –Grito el pepe dándole fin al enfrentamiento-.

-¿¡Estas bien?! –Gritaron Alejandra y Makoto a Alonso, quien no se podía levantar-.

-Creo que no estoy hecho para las batallas… -Dijo adolorido-.

-Y así termino yo después de cada batalla ¡Para que veas como sufro! –Le dijo divertida-.

-¿Esta bien? –Pregunto Makoto llegando al lugar-.

-Sí, solo esta algo cansado –Dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Que bien… Ampharos, no seas tan duro, tu no eres así ¿Qué te ocurrió? –Ampharos simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se fue- ¿Qué le ocurre? –Dijo sin entender -.

Alejandra iba a contestar pero el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, una gran nube se comenzaba a formas arriba de ellos, Verónica, Javiera, Pepe y Gaspar se acercaron rápidamente, en ese momento un Rayo ilumino la nube.

-¡Cuidado! –Grito Alejandra mientras empujaba a Makoto lejos del Rayo -.

Todo el lugar fue iluminado por un destello azul, que luego se convirtió en una gran nube de tierra, Makoto veía fijamente la nube de humo para tratar de ver las figuras de sus nuevos amigos. Al dispersarse la nube de tierra se pudo apreciar las figuras de una Chica vestida con una polera negra y unos pantalones cortos plomos, con el pelo castaño corto junto a un Buneary inconcientes, el otro era un Chico de pelo Castaño algo en punta, con una polera color vino, unos vaqueros negros y unas zapatillas plomas junto a un Shinx y por ultimo un Chico de pelo castaño algo claro pero lacio y algo alborotado, con una chaqueta negra de cuello largo pero la tenia abierta y debajo tenia una polera de color blanco, unos blue jeans algo desgastados y unas zapatillas deportivas plomas y… DEBAJO de el un Pikachu, el cual se movía inquietamente.

-¡Salte de encima antes de que te de un Rayo tan fuerte que te duela hasta el alma! –Al no recibir respuesta cumplió con lo cometido, y no solo lo despertó a el, sino que a todos.

-¡Lo la-lamento mucho! –Dijo muy apenado, no esperaba cambiar así de rápido-.

-¡Joder maldita p*ta de m*era! ¿¡Que no puedes ser normal alguna ves?! –Le grito el pequeño Shinx, ósea el Pepe-.

-¿¡Acaso eres retrasado o que?! ¡Nada es normal aquí, grandísimo subnormal! –Le grito aun más molesta-.

Mientras los dos de peleaban, Alonso se acerco a un confundido Makoto, lo ayudo a levantarse y le explico todo (Menos deque no eran de esa dimensión).

-Valla… que interesante… nunca había ido algo como eso –Dijo bastante sorprendido-.

-Ni me lo digas, Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros… en especial por mi, nose que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda –Dijo con una tierna sonrisa-.

-Lo más seguro es que te hubieras muerto dolorosamente por las violentas convulsiones que te provocaría el veneno –Dijo honestamente Makoto, haciendo que Alonso se colocara Blanco del miedo-.

-Bu-bueno… con mayor razón… muchas gracias… ¿podría pedirte un último favor? –Makoto asintió- ¿Podrías decirnos que camino tomar para llegar al Pueblo? -.

Makoto solo le sonrío tiernamente para luego asentir.

_20 Minutos después…_

Estaban en un camino bien marcado de tierra, Makoto les había explicado que solo tenían que seguirlo y llegarían al pueblo mañana en la tarde.

-Muchas Gracias, no se como podríamos pagar todo lo que has hecho por nosotros –Le dijo la Javiera-.

-Yo si –Dijo mirando a Alonso, quien estaba tratando junto al Gaspar que Alejandra y Pepe pararan de pelear- ¡Alonso! –El mencionado volteo y se acerco hacia Makoto-.

-¿Sí, que pa-? –Fue cortado abruptamente al sentir un contacto suave pero intimo en sus labios-.

Todo se sumergió en un profundo silencio, hasta Alejandra y Pepe dejaron de discutir por ver la escena frente a ellos, un Alonso sorprendido hasta más no poder mientras era besado apasionadamente por Makoto. Después de unos 2 minutos soltó lentamente a Alonso, quien aun no salía del shock, se acerco lentamente a su oído y le susurro con suavidad.

-Toma eso como mi agradecimiento –Dicho esto se separo completamente de el y se devolvió tranquilamente a su casa-.

_Unos segundos después…_

-¡Valla, pero que suerte la tuya! –Le dijo la Javiera entre risas-.

-¡Y luego nos dices que no eres un Uke! –Dijo burlesca la Verónica-.

-¡Jamás olvidare esto! –Dijo el Gaspar, el pepe no pudo decir nada ya que no podía dejar de reír-.

A Alejandra también le divertía la situación pero al ver como su compañero no reaccionaba se preocupo.

-Alonso ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a el -.

-Aja… -Respondió sin más-.

-¿Seguro? –Le volvió a preguntar insegura-.

-Aja… -Le dijo otra vez sin más-.

-Entonces… te calentó el beso –dijo con malicia, sabia que su amigo reaccionaria mal a eso-.

-Aj… ¿¡Qué?! –No se equivoco, ella reía con ganas mientras el se colocaba de color rojo brillante-.

-Dijiste que si, dijiste que si –Dijo entre risas mientras salía corriendo por el camino- ¡Se lo diré a todos, ya quiero ver la cara de Black!-.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡Alejandra alto ahí, ALEJANDRA!-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

**N/A: Muchas gracias por leer :3 perdón si no les gusto el capitulo o si es muy largo para su gusto ^^U y me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo!**


End file.
